I Love My Crazy ExWife
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: "BRICK MOVE IT!" I screamed at my ex-husband "Shut up woman! I can't believe you dragged me into this!" he yelled back at me - BrickXBlossom I promise! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Now I don't know if you like this or not but give it a chance!**

**Bang Bang your Dead is coming down, I lost all inspiration for it so sorry guys!**

**I'll try and finish this for you though! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"BRICK MOVE IT!" I screamed at my ex-husband

"Shut up woman! I can't believe you dragged me into this!" he yelled back at me from the driving seat of his car, I was about to scream back when a bullet flicked off the windscreen as we both flinched

"Give me your gun!" I ordered him, his eyes filled with fear

"Blossom you'll kill us!" He yelled back, I rolled my eyes he had to give me some credit I knew how you use a shot gun. A bullet blasted at us again as Brick swerved the car throwing us into a river, the car filled with water and was being dragged beneath. The last thing I was was Brick's panic stricken face before I blacked out.

Ahem I guess I should take you back 24 hours earlier

* * *

I woke up in my small apartment and dressed for work. Hi my name is Blossom Jojo- I mean Utonium, Blossom Utonium. I'm a retired Powerpuff girl of Townsvile, and a lot has changed over the past 18 years in case you don't know I _used _to be a small little 5 year old girl with 'stumps' as hands and feet, large eyes and okay I'll admit it an over large head. I had two sisters Bubbles and Buttercup who also looked like me and did I mention we had super powers? At 5 years old three little girls where protecting the city of Townsvile from crime and monsters.

However soon after out 10th birthday myself and my sisters all went under 'puberty' as you could call it, and we gained fingers and toes and our heads thankfully shrunk to normal size as did our eyes. We all looked like normal teenagers by the time we where 13 (well except the fact I had pink eyes which isn't really normal). Anyway unfortunately for us by the time we turned 15 all of our powers had completely fizzled out, the professor did some tests and saw that the Chemical X that gave us our powers dissolved into our blood and was of no use any more.

Buttercup was devastated so joined the police force just so she could carry on fighting crime, Bubbles was bit more sensible about it and went to veterinarian school and became a vet with her own practition! Myself went to college and university and I ended up as a journalist. I love my job and at the moment I'm onto a huge story!

I looked at my dresser and my eyes scanned over all the pictures I had on their, I first of all spotted a photo of my sister Bubbles and her fiancee Boomer Jojo from the Rowdyruff boys.

Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to mention what happened after we 'retiered' well fortunately for us our counterparts the RowdyRuff boys all went through the same type of 'puberty' as us and in turn gave up their life of crime. With the boys out of the villain banner most other criminals followed. Mojo jojo got too old for a monkey to be running around the city so he spends most of his time in his lab making inventions to aid him around his home. HIM was hardly heard of so we left him alone.

Anyway when I was at university I ran into Brick Jojo there, and lets just say we got caught up in a whirlwind romance; we started dating for 1 year and we married for 2 years until we divorced. We went through a really rough time, it all started by me falling pregnant. We where really happy up until I miscarried, we where both heartbroken and after time we drifted apart and well I guess you know what happened then.

Bubbles and Boomer also started dating and are soon to be married and Buttercup and Butch are just discovering their love of each other, well it's either that or their 'friends with benifits'.

So that's been my life so far I guess, shifting my eyes to the clock I was running late. I left my hair hanging mid back and wavy, grabbed my bag and dashed out of the door. I called a cab and sat in.

"Townsville Edits please" I smiled as he set off, looking outside we passed Brick's apartment my hand flew to my stomach as it usually did when I though of him and I sighed. I knew Brick was an undercover cop but his 'cover occupation' was a mechanic. I shook him out of my head as the cab driver pulled up outside Townsville Edits.

* * *

I plopped down at my desk and began to work.

I had been working on this story for about a week now, Scott Harper was one of the richest men in the world and had apparently committed suicide my jumping off a bridge and drowning. However the week before that he had $10 billion stolen from him, the police say that he was in such a state of turmoil that he committed suicide but the facts just don't add up.

"Hi there pretty lady" I looked around and Dexter who shared the same block as me rolled his chair over. I rolled my eyes, Dexter had this huge crush on me but I so wasn't interested.

"What do you want Dexter?" I asked annoyed

"Well you have been working on this story for a week now I was wondering if you wanted to pair up... together?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows, I really did pity the boy.

"Dexter we made out ONCE at the christmas party... I was insanely drunk I would have kissed anyone" I explained _again _

"Yeah but you didn't you kissed me" he said rather smugly

"Ugh! I need the bathroom" I said walking away before I wacked him.

* * *

_Ringgggggggg_

"Hello?" a man with shaggy brown hair answered the phone, he was behind a bar and was wearing a black T-shirt that said '_I rock'_ in white writing.

"Mitch? Is that you?" I asked

"Blossom? Wow long time no speak! How you been?" He asked Mitch was an old childhood friend and I knew if I needed any dirt to go to him for the gossip. Such I could go to my ex-brother-in-law Butch who was an expert in digging up information but he might tell Brick who would tell the police who would stop me and my story!

"Hey... actually I was wondering if you could help me?" I whispered

"Sure... but why are you whispering?" He asked, I was stood outside on the roof but I was still fearful Dexter would find me

"I'm hiding from a stalker" I said honestly I heard him laugh "But listen I need you to see if you can find anything out about 'Scott Harper' he committed suicide about a week ago but I think their is more to his death" I explained

"Sure, just wrote it down I'll let you know if anything pops up"

"Thanks Mitch you rock!"

"Yeah I know" then he hung up

Walking off the roof I should have noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching me.

But I didn't.

* * *

**QUICK GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! (It involves Brick *wink wink*) :D**

**CJR.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to get on with it**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Don't own anything :(**

* * *

"Ow!" I muttered walking into my apartment I tripped over my heels walking in and flopped onto the couch, I rolled my head to look at the alarm clock '2:00am' it read. _Dang I need sleep _I though. My phone rang and I practically jumped 10 feet

"Shit!" I muttered and grabbed the phone "Hello?" I asked

"Bloss your in way over your head!" I heard Mitch panting

"Mitch? What? It's like 2 in the morning where are you?"

"Look Scott Harper's money was stolen _after_ the suicide which means-" his voice was muffled and I heard the phone crack as it hit the floor

"Mitch!" I squeaked _after the suicide? That must mean it was planned which mean it wasn't suicide! _my mind was pulling the pieces together but someone knew that Mitch had this information which means the public is not meant to know... what is going on?

_Click_

I dropped the phone and snapped me head to the hallway, grabbing my bag and tiptoed over to my door as I reached out for the handle _Bang! _I flinched violently as as bullet blasted off the door knob. I looked behind me and saw a scrawny man re-loading a gun at me, pulling the side drawer open I found the gun that I stash their and fired back. However my aim is terrible and I hit the light, luckily it distracted him long enough as I raced out of my apartment block.

I stood outside panicking beyond belief, my heart thumped a thousand times. I knew that guy would be after me so I legged it down the street _Stupid no powers! A bullet would have bounced off me before _I frowned.

I had no idea where I was going and kept running until I rounded the corner, I looked around and saw the creepy guy who shot at me exit my block of apartments. I looked around again thinking of something to do and a stupid and pitifully (now that I look back at it) idea entered my head.

I pulled open the door of another block of apartments and raced up the stairs. My eyes widened when I looked out of window and I saw that man talking with other men holding guns. Why they hell where they after me? It must have to do with the Scott Harper story.

I stopped outside the door 14 and prayed he wasn't out on call, fear gripped my heart as I thought about the men following me. It began with me tapping on the door to full out banging. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't think about the pain I was inflicting on my arms until the door was pulled away from me

"WHAT THE HELL!" I opened my eyes to come face-to-face (literally) with the head of a gun, my legs collapsed underneath me and I fell to the floor with a squeak.

"Blossom?" I looked up and saw my ex-husband Brick Jojo stood in a white wife beater and dark blue jogging bottoms his blazing red eyes filled with confusion. Without a second thought I crawled into his apartment and kicked his door closed.

"What are you doing?" he yelled

"SSSSHH!" I hissed at him I stood and walked over to his window to find the men gone. I was scared I didn't know where they where but I felt a little safer.

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" I heard Brick yell I looked down and saw I still had my gun in my hands.

"You might want to sit down" I said

"I'll stand thanks" I rolled my eyes at him, now of all times he becomes difficult. I quickly filled him in on what happened but left out a little (okay big) part of the story about the suicide of Scott Harper.

"So they where shooting you for no reason?" He cocked an eyebrow at me sceptically I nodded as innocently as I could.

"Well what are you doing hear?" He asked

"Well you have to help me!" I said as if he even asked me that!

"Like hell I will! This is your problem! Not mine"

"Come on Brick!" I was moaning now

"Nope" he said popping the 'P' in nope, he gestured to the door for me to leave. I was furious does 2 years of marriage mean nothing to this man! Time to pull out the big guns!

I put a hand over my mouth and looked down whimpering

"Don't you dare start the water works!" Brick said his voice not as stern, he never liked it when woman (mainly me) cry it always freaked him out

"I'm- I'm really scared Brick" I sobbed, Ugh I can not believe I'm practically begging him! I swear if I had my powers it would be fine! But desperate times call for desperate measures. I saw Brick look down with his hands on his waist

"Bloss-" He began

"But if your just going to let you ex-wife of 2 years die..." I droned on dramatically covering my face with both of my hands. I peaked through my fingers for his reaction

"Blossom I was married to you..." he began _Bingo!_ I thought

"So I know when your crying... and faking it" He said

"Ughh!" I moaned dropping me hands to my sides I stomped over to his face

"Fine! You selfish little bastard-"

I was suddenly cut off when bullets started flying around the room and gun shots blasted through the night. I felt Brick pull me down and cover me.

"DOOR!" he hissed and I didn't complain I scurried over to the door and out into the corridor. In blind fear I started shooting with my eyes closed

"WHOA WHOA!" I heard someone yell, Brick was coming out of his apartment with a bag in his hand

"Who are you shooting at you stupid woman? You have a pathetic aim!" He yelled at me

"Hear listen dickhead!-" He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building into his car, he pulled it into drive and floored it. He grabbed his gun and fired at two men who fell to the floor. Before I could scold him for simply shooting anyone I realised the two men had been wait for us with guns and Brick caught them.

It was then I realised that I was on the run with my ex-husband who looked at me with his burring red eyes.

"Now I don't believe a word of what you said back there... so what is going on?"

Boy was I in trouble.

* * *

**I would write more but it's like 2am!  
I will write more tomorrow though! :)**

**CJR.x **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm really glad with the amount of hits this story have gotten but I would like some more reveiws please!

**Thank You :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

I lost track of time about an hour after we set off driving, Brick was staring out of the windscreen his face emotionless.

"What have you done?" He asked _again_

I rolled my eyes at him, if I didn't tell him when we left why would I tell him now?

"Where are we going?" I countered him and I heard him groan, smiling slightly I looked out of the windscreen of Brick's red convertible. The sun was slowly beginning to rise and the skies where beautiful red, pink, blue and orange colours. If I kept looking up with the wind in my hair the wonderful sky above me I could easily forget I was being cashed by mad men. Unfortunately for me I had my ex-husband at the side of me to remind me where I was.

"Why did you come to me?" Brick asks quietly, my eyes widened at the seriousness of his voice, I look at him and he's looking out of the window still. I was baffled by his question I mean I only went to Brick because his house was the closest but in all fairness I went to Brick because I knew I would be safe with him. Sure he nearly threw me away but he didn't right? I mean sure people shot at us first but he's hear now? Where could I be more safer than with a cop? But I wasn't going to tell him that!

I looked at Brick his orange hair dancing in the wind like fire... _No! no Blossom focus woman! You have been staring for too long!_ Brick then looked at me the first real eye contact we had shared in years. I felt my chest contact and I grew uncomfortable under his intense gaze in my seat. Suddenly the god's must have adored me at that moment as I knew Brick was still waiting for an answer my ring tone of 'Ladt Gaga - Bad Romance' filled the car.

Embarrassed when Brick started laughing at my choice of song -or the irony- thankfully I had been saved from his hideous question. I flipped my cell open.

"_Hey Blossom it's me Mitch..." _Mitch's voice filled the space between me and Brick and my eyes widened at the sound of his voice... unfortunately Brick saw my reaction.

"MITCH! Oh my god where are you? What happened?" I blurted out turning my back to Brick who I could tell was looking at me

"_Yeah uh just calling to tell you that the whole thing is a misunderstanding and you should leave it alone"_

I was completely confused, he basically spelt it out to me that Scott Harper was murdered and now he's saying that it was all a misunderstanding? It made no sense

"Wait your not making sense, you told me that-"

"_Ignore me Bloss look-" _The line went dead and I looked at my phone in shock turning back round in my seat.

"What was that about?" Brick demanded this time _Dang! back to the other hideous question _

"Uhhhh" My phone blared again, the gods do love me!

"Mitch what-?"

"_Blossom my darling where are you?"_

I let out an annoyed moan and I saw Brick quirk an eyebrow

"Dexter" I said

"_Your late are you okay? Do you need any help me love?"_

"My Love?" I heard Brick mutter I looked at him and his hands where clenched firmly around the steering wheel

"Look Dexter I'm out of town and won't be in today" I said hoping to get him off the phone as soon as possible

"_Where? I'll come with you-?"_

"Goodbye Dexter!" I yelled and snapped my phone shut

"So who's Dexter? Sounds like a spiffy fella" Brick smirked at me

"No one he's no one" I muttered folding my arms around me, being in a convertible was pretty chilly

"Want a jacket?" Brick asked I was pleasantly surprised at his generosity and smiled

"Well yeah I w-"

"Oh should of thought about that before you got me shot at!" Brick mocked me, I gave a frustrated groan at his immaturity

"I can't believe I married you!" I moaned

"Don't worry when we go to the police station sort _your _problems out your 'darling' Dexter can sweep you into the sunset" He said, I so wanted to punch him or at least shoot him but with my aiming I'd hit an animal then Bubbles would kill me and blah blah blah... Too much hassle.

I looked out of the mirror and saw a black car behind us, I pursed my lips and used this opportunity to poke fun at Brick and his precious 'police'

"You know... I don't want to go to the police with this because they always miss out the obvious" I said casually

Brick scoffed "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... Okay for example a black car has been following us and you haven't even noticed" I said casually again a smirk gracing it's way onto my face, as I saw Brick ajust his rear-view mirror

"Bloss there is like a million black cars all across the state, you don't know if it's following us" I argued

I looked back through the mirror and saw a man cock his gun at us

"Shit!" I yelled

"Wha-?" Brick said but was cut off as a loud bang rattled through the early morning sky.

"BRICK MOVE IT!" I screamed at my ex-husband (I think you know what happened from hear)

* * *

My eyes where heavy and I needed sleep, I felt something warm where my face should be and muffled noises like someone was shouting at me. Suddenly I found some strength and it kept coming like breathing, my eye's didn't feel as heavy and my strength grew.

I cracked open one eye and saw two closed eyes inches from my own, the warm sensation on my face had been lips -on my own- and I liked the feeling. Still dizziness influenced some of my actions as a quiet little moan escaped my throat. The eyes snapped open and they where red _Damn it! _was all I could think, it had been CPR.

"Blossom? What the hell?" he yelled at me, I didn't know if it was from my 'little' noise or from the fact that he lost his car or the fact that I nearly died. Bolting upright I got head rush and swerved a bit. Brick stood up and looked into the lake.

I gasped suddenly and my hand flew to my stomach on instinct, Brick looked at me completely confused. Embarrassed beyond comparison I flamed scarlet and stood up.

"Great, no idea where we are, people shooting at us and now we don't have a ride!" I complained I was in such a bad mood I looked down at my appearance and to my dismay I was still in my work clothing. I was wearing a mid-thigh black tight skirt a red sleeveless blouse and cream 4 inch heels all of this might I add was soaking wet and ruined! My hair was stuck to my face so I shook it up a little to help it dry out.

I looked over at Brick who was wringling out his red hoodie now being drained of water and his white wife beater stuck to his chest and was slightly see through. I felt my face getting hotter so I looked away. I did see however that his red hair was also messy from rubbing it with his hands.

I heard cars from behind me and saw many more cars using the road me and Brick where driving on.

"Well what do you think we should do now _Honey?" _

He said the last word with venom so I just ignored him, not before narrowing my eyes at him first. He walked over and past me towards the road. I following him jumping slightly in my step to help balance myself in my shoes and keep up with Brick's huge strides. Suddenly his arm was spread out in front of me, I stopped with a jerk fearing I would have been close-lined if I walked into his arm.

"What?" I snapped my bad mood returning

"There still hear" he said in a monotone, I took a sharp in take of breath as fear gripped me. Brick grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a rather large pillar on the side of the road. I peaked around him and saw a black car rolling slowly towards us men looking out of the window at Brick's abandoned car in the lake.

I was quickly extremely pissed off and reached down my leg and to my luck I found that my gun had stayed securely locked in my gun garter holder on my leg (I know what you guys are thinking 'what is a journalist doing with a gun holder?' Well when your married to a undercover cop you got to be safe... so lets just say old habits die hard)

I grabbed my gun closed my eyes like I usually do and fired, thinking of my aim I looked around to see I hand shot the ground

"Bloody Hell!" I muttered, Brick was staring at me furious

"What the fuck was that for?" He hissed at me "You CAN'T shoot!" He yelled at me. I was insanely pissed off again and I grabbed Brick's arm and swung myself around on him so that our bodies where touching, I ducked under his arm -kept my eyes open- and fired twice. The car skidded violently to the right as all the men jumped from the car, the car rolled down the banking towards the lake but stopped before it went in.

The men from the car jumped in another passing car and sped off in the opposite direction. A very smug smile plastered itself on my face as I looked at Brick rather cockily. But not before doing the classic blowing over the top of the gun end.

"No aim huh?" I grinned, his expression was a cross between pissed off and shocked

"Big deal so you blew a tire off, lucky shot"

"Actually if I remember it was both of the front tires"

"Whatever" He said and started walking off towards the abandoned car

"Whatever" I mocked him in a deep voice before following him.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Searching" He said jumping into the car (which was on its side) and looked around.

I walked around the back of the car and pulled open boot door which fell off "Oops" I said

"What did you do?" I heard Brick say "Nothing" I said and began looking through the contents.

"Find anything?" Brick asked "No just an empty pizza box and of wait something is moving..." I pulled off old blankets and scraps of material until I grabbed what appeared to be a shoe lace.

"What you got?" I heard Brick say, I pulled the shoe lace up and to my utter horror a hairy rat was dangling from my hand

"A RAT!" I screeched jumped back and started running on the spot rubbing my hands until I swear I saw smoke coming from them. Brick's head poked up from the car as he watched me laughing his head off

"Seriously a rat!" He choked between fits of laughter he looked around before finding the little hair ball scurrying away "Hey pal, your a comic genius!" He yelled at the thing

"Ughh! Shut Up!" I screamed at him, after his laughter had died down a bit he jumped out the car smiling still, I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms resting my weight on my back leg.

"Well?" I asked

"Calm down your not 14 drop the attitude!" I rolled my eyes at him "And where in luck" I looked at him to see he was holding a small ticket

"What is it?" I asked

"A ticket to the hotel 'Mula-Money'" He said the name sounder really familiar to me as I wracked my brains for the connection but sadly I came up short, I looked at Brick who was looking at the road a questionable look in his eyes. "What?" I asked

"Blossom? How do you feel about theft?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**REVEIW!**

**CJR.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do that!" I muttered again

We where sitting in a little car steadily driving down the road, Brick made me flirt with a middle aged man so that he would stop his car. Brick then made his bloody entrance by bringing a gun out on the poor man who jumped out of his car without hesitation. Brick practically threw me in and drove off. I still feel terrible.

"Look do you want to go to this hotel or not because I'll very happily go home?... Oh wait I CAN'T assholes are probably watching my flat as we speak all thanks to my crazy ex-wife!" He was dragging it on now and I was getting bored of his moaning. So I did the only thing I could think of that would piss him off.

"Brick are we there yet?"

I think I saw his eyes doubled in size and he set his jaw. Good. I got to him. He always hated people saying that it drove him insane, it was one of those pet peeves that people had. Luckily for dear Brick I was going to fully exploit it. However when he said that I had a southern accent -his exact words where 'shut up southener'- the arguments ended (I was always sensitive to the fact that I spoke differently)

Finally we pulled up out side 'Mula-Money' I was hoping the hotel itself would give me a clue on why it sounded familiar but It just looked like a giant casino/hotel thing, something I was sure I wasn't familiar with.

We headed over to the reception to grab a room for the night before we started looking around; a girl around 17 was stood at the reception desk. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes she eyed us both but seemed to keep her eyes on Brick mostly. My pink eye twitched.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Mula-Money will you be checking out the newly-wed suite?" She asked in a high voice. Me and Brick looked at each other shocked before turning back to the girl

"Oh no where not married" I explained

"Well not anymore" Brick said, I looked at him bewildered. Why the hell say that?

"What?" He whispered and shrugs I just jab him in the stomach

"Oh so your not together?" The girl asked pointing at us both, I crossed my eyebrows _Why should she care?_

"No" I sad slowly

"Oh" Her baby blue eyes lit up and she lent forward a bit more on her desk her eyes locked on Brick

"So do you want a single room sir?" She said fluttering her eyelashes -desperate much?- I suddenly saw red and couldn't control what I was saying

"Look! Just because where not married does not mean he's not my Husband!- I mean EX-Husband!" I quickly corrected myself, I felt the heat rise to my face but I didn't care I crossed my arms and rested my weight on my back leg again

Brick had a cocky smirk on his face "She's a keeper huh?" he said to the girl who looked quite afraid and slightly giggled at Brick's comment at me.

"O- okay I just need names and occupations and where good to go" She said rather nervously and began typing quickly on her computer

"Brandon Lumpkins and..." I looked at Brick who was sporting a very evil smirk "Cee Dusa"

My jaw dropped and my arms fell to my sides, Oh he was in for a world of pain!

"Right right jobs?" The girl asked, did she not even notice my 'name!'

"Mechanic" Brick said using his 'cover' job and before he could even dare give me a job I rushed to his side and smiled at the girl

"Well I used to be a cover girl" I smiled flicking my hair (So I have a big ego, big deal!)

The girl looked me over "Really? How long ago?" She asked Brick barked a laugh and I gave a death glare to the girl my hand twitching to my gun

"Keys now!" I ordered, I snatched the keys for her and pushed Brick over to the elevator and we headed to our room

This is going to be a long night!

* * *

**Review It makes me smile! :)**

**CJR.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

After we left our room we headed down stairs towards the casino based in the hotel. I was clearly out of my depth here, women in next to nothing where dancing around on tables while old men where throwing money on table tops like rubbish! Brick sensing my hesitation helped me out in only a way Brick could.

"Don't say anything, don't speak to no one, act like you own a gold mine and don't draw attention to your self okay?" He told me, I rolled my eyes and nodded as he disappeared into a group of people. I began my search (of what I don't know) and sat at the bar.

"Drink?"

I turned to find a fairly young waiter leaning towards me, I smiled kindly and thought that I was kind of thirsty and one drink won't hurt anyone.

"Sure... I'll take a martini please" I said flashing him a smile

"You got it" He winked at me and walked away, pink scattered my cheeks and I ruffled my hair a bit. He returned quickly with my drink and I took a huge swing.

"Nice" I said

"Yeah" The bartender said, I realised we where edging closer together and quickly drew myself back. If Brick saw me he would hit the roof, possible hit the guy and then not help me with my problem!

I took another drink and my glass was empty the bartender had already walked away and seemed to be talking to some other girls _Pig! _I thought. I ordered another glass from a different guy and turned around drinking my martini. I quickly spotted Brick's head in the crowd and he looked to be in deep convocation with the women dancers!

My eyes flamed and I grabbed my glass a bit too tightly, I knew if I have my powers the glass would have shattered by now. I turned back round so I was facing the bar. I was furious.

"Dude! Another!" I called as the bartender slid me another drink, I remember I kept drinking until my vision began to blur. I felt light headed and the beat of the music suddenly became really infectious, I looked at other women dancing and I had the urge to join them.

Kicking off my huge heels and tumbled my way over to the tiny stages where a nice girl helped me up onto it.

"Fancy a ride doll?" She asked me

"Sure!" I squeaked, 'Britney Spears, 3' blasted through the speakers and I giggled happily

"I know this song!" I said to the girl

"Perfect" She grinned, she pulled me towards her and started dancing on me. I joined in the music flowing freely me and I began singing too.

Brick was walking round the casino when suddenly his head snapped round to the familiar voice someone singing, his eyes doubled then tripled in size as he saw me grinding against a dancer on the stage. He balled his fists and stomped over to us.

"Your really good" The girl said to me

"Thank you" I smiled, Suddenly I was yanked down and saw Brick's burning red eyes

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to deliberately piss me off? Or worse get us both killed?" He yelled at me

"Huh?" I said, the girl on stage bumped into me and I lost my balance flying of stage, before I hit the ground Brick's arms wrapped around me and propped me up.

"Have you been drinking?" He hissed at me

"NO!" I yelled at him

"Oi! Girly you need to pay for your drinks!" The bartender yelled at me

"Jackass" I muttered, Brick glared at me and shoved me into a seat walking over to the bar. He grabbed my bag and started shoving his hands through it, normally I would have gone ballistic for him going threw my stuff but I was using all my will power not to throw up and make even more of a scene.

"Finally!" Brick said clearly annoyed, he pulled open my purse and looked for a $20 bill, he picked up the money and handed it to the bartender when a picture in my purse caught his eye. He pulled it out and started at it.

"What ya got?" I slurred

"N-Nothing" he said, he turned around and put my purse back stuffing something in his pocket

"Your change sir" The bartender said

"Keep it" Brick said his tone of voice softening dramatically, I slided my eyes over to him and he seemed to be in some kind of trance. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up

"Come on" He said, he began to lead me out when I remembered my shoes

"My shoes!" I cried I turned on my ankle and hit the floor. Hard.

Thankfully not many people stared at me and Brick pulled me up like a rag doll.

"Bloody Hell Blossy!" He moaned, I quirked a brow_ Blossy? He hasn't called me that in years!_ His red eyes was suddenly staring at my chest and my face burned red.

"Brick what the hell?" I hissed as I was slowly sobering up, without a word he reached for my flowered necklace and pulled. I looked down to see he had pulled off a small piece of paper. I came close to his side and watched as he unfolded it.

_'Influence the Robin TE' _

Hmm how strange, my mind more awake now started shifting the hidden message around; However that to fully understand it I should wait until tomorrow when I was fully recovered of the alcohol.

"Lucky git you are" Brick said smirking

"Yeah come on" I said walking towards the exit

"Shit! My shoes!"

* * *

Back in our room I watched as Brick flopped down on the bed, I thought of how he caught me and brought me back to our room when I was 'tipsey'. I smiled at his sensitivity instantly reminding myself of the Brick I married in university. I looked down and shifted a bit walking into the room and onto a close chair.

"Thank you" I whispered, Brick cracked open an eye and looked at me then shrugged

"No biggy" He said

"No really anyone could have taken advantage of me!" I said

"Nahh that wouldn't happen" He said, he sat up and smiled a genuine smile which I automatically returned

"Hey Brick...?" I wanted to ask him a question that has been burning on my min for a couple of years, we where closer now than we had been in ages so I was taking the opportunity

"Yeah?"

"Do you-...still think about the baby?" I asked quickly and quietly I hoped he didn't hear me, I looked at my fingers instantly becoming fascinated with the small lines on the tips of my fingers tracing the line of them. I heard Brick move and I took a quick glance at him. He was laid back down his hands behind his head and he was looking up.

"Yeah..." He breathed, I smiled and stood up, something in my mind just 'clicked'.

"I'm going to stand on the balcony" I closed the door behind me without waiting for his reply and looked out over a busy city. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled a number

"Hello?" I squeaky voice answered

"Bubbles oh thank goodness! Look I need to talk to you" I asked my sister

"Okay" I smiled I could talk to Bubbles about everything

"At the moment I am in a hotel room with Brick" I said, I heard her gasp and she went into full teenage gossip mode

"Blossom? Are you two back together? Have you kissed? Why are you there? Are you being safe-"

"Bubbs calm down and take a breath" I said cutting her off

"Why are you with him?" She asked, rather than get my sister involved in my problems too I ignored her question and went straight into my problem

"Bubbles he's being really sweet to me and I asked him if he thought about the baby and-"

"You did what?" Bubbles cried

"Yeah I know your freaking out but he said he does and my heart just melted..."

* * *

"She asked me about the baby" Brick said into his phone

"Whoa! What did you say?" His brother Boomer asked

"Well I said yes"

"Dude" Boomer said shocked

"Oh but that's not all! She got drunk in this casino and-"

"Hold it! Permission to make fun of that sentence please!" Boomer said

"Shut up!" Brick hissed "Anyway I looked though her purse to pay for her god damn drinks and I found of picture"

"Erotic?" Boomer asked Brick rolled his eyes at his brother

"No! Of me and her on our wedding day" Brick said pulling out the picture from his pocket

"Aww man get out of their she hasn't got over you!" Boomer cried

"And?" Brick asked

"Dude your not going sweet for her again are you?"

* * *

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Bubbles asked me, I lent against the railing and sighed

"I-I don't know" I answered honestly

"Look Bloss you want me advice? I say go for it! How many times do you get a second chance?" Bubbles said, a smile graced my face and I bit my lip.

"Bye Bubbs" I said quietly I heard her giggle before I snapped my phone shut and turned back to the door

* * *

Brick sighed and was walking around the small hotel room his phone to his ear, not concentrating he suddenly tripped over Blossoms discarded heels and banged into the stereo. A romantic song filled the room and filtered down the phone to Boomer who's eyes widened at what he thought Brick was planning

"Oh no wait! Your using your dick as a brain!" He said, Brick fumbled with the stereo and switched it off

"I am not using my dick as a brain" Brick said to his brother

* * *

"I am not using my dick as a brain" I heard Brick say into his phone, my eyes widened and I gritted my teeth that slimy bastard! He was only being kind to me so he could get some! I growled under my breath and after banging my head against the wall a couple of times I walked into the room where Brick had put his phone back in his pocket and was fumbling with the stereo. Probably trying to find a song to 'set the mood'

I stormed past him completely ignoring him when he asked me how I was and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. I came back out in a set of complimentary PJ's and stormed over to the bed and got in. I heard Brick groan

"Bloody De-ja-vu here!" He moaned, I ignored him and turned over

"Blossom's bipolar moods strike again!" he muttered, I flipped back over and glared at him

"Well then I guess you already know your sleeping on the floor!" I yelled at him

"Like hell I am!" He said I felt the bed go down as he jumped in at the side of me. I bit my pillow to stop myself from screaming at him. He turned out the light and I used the last of my strength to ignore him before the beautiful calmness of sleep took me.

* * *

**YEY! R&R**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**CJR.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Okay I speeded up Blossom and Bricks relation ship a bit in this chapter, I know many people are reading this story but some more reviews would be awesome please!**

**Okay lets go... (Disclaimer: I don't own anything)**

* * *

The next day I awoke to find another face in my own, my eyes snapped open and as if I was shocked and I flinched away. Shaking my head my memory came back to me and I remembered what was happening

_Being shot at, going to my ex-husband, nearly drowning in the lake, coming to this hotel, that snotty receptionist, drinking, arguing with Brick... that note on my necklace..._

Enjoying the silence without Brick complaining I decided to look over the note that conveniently got stuck to my necklace. I grabbed it off the table and sat down.

_'Influence the Robin TE' _

Hmm okay let me think does this link to the Scott Harper story? Well Mitch told me the money was stolen after he killed himself? (Even though he did deny it afterwards but I don't believe him) But also the story I was given to report on said that the money was stolen before the 'suicide'? This made no sense. Okay think again Blossom... right what does Robin mean? If by some chance Mitch was right and my suspicions are correct as well, and Scott was in fact murdered then someone will have had to spread the word that it was the other way round. Theft then suicide, rather than Murder then theft. In that case someone was influenced to believe this 'cover up' story.

Okay that makes sense so far, right back to Robin and TE, if the world was to be influenced how would someone do that? Think Blossom use your god damn brain!

My eyes scanned around the room me and Brick where staying in, my pink eyes landed on a newspaper that had been slipped under our door, probably by the hotel service. I really couldn't think so I grabbed the paper and sat down, Oh! It was the Townsville Edits I wonder if any of my stories have made it in this issue? I began flicking through the paper when I saw something I rushed back and spread the paper flat on the table.

_The Director of Townsville Edits Robin Thomas has broke records in the number of sales of the newspaper in the past 15 years..._

The article continued on but my eyes remained glued to 3 certain words

'_Townsville Edits Robin'_

_'Robin... TE'_

I made sense! To influence the world people would use the media! Someone has influence my boss Robin Thomas the Director of the newspaper Townsville Edits... TE! If I want to find out who is behind everything my best bet is to go talk to Robin! Oh My God I had to go! I had to-

I looked over to the bed where my Ex-Husband slept, Ugh he was so lazy! But with my new discovery I was too giddy

"BRICK! wake up!" I yelled skipping over to him, I shook his shoulders and looked at him; he peeked an eye open and looked at me. A goofy smile creped over his face he swung an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Eepp!" I squeaked when I fell onto him, I put my hands on his chest and tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong and I felt heat rapidly rise to my face.

"Hey Baby" His voice was layered with sleep and was husky but before I could yell at him to let me go, to my utter horror our hotel door opened and a small maid walked in. She stopped and gasped when she saw me on Brick and her dainty hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry Ms" She mumbled and left

"No-" But before I could explain she slammed the door, Brick jerked and released his grip on me as fell to the floor. Brick sat up and shook his head.

"What you doing down there?" He asked I rubbed me head and stood up I shot him an angry glare

"Never mind" I growled I saw him roll his eyes but I ignored him and turned and sat back at the table. He swung he legs off the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I figured it out" I muttered flicking through the paper casually

"Huh?" He grunted

"The note on my necklace... I figured it out" I said again, his nodded his head understanding then a smirk appeared on his face

"Oh you mean when you fell over last night cause' you got wasted?" He scoffed I narrowed my eyes and glared at him

"Shut up" I said, Geez Bloss was that really your best come back?

"I'm sure them dancers would love to hire you considering your dancing _style"_ He said the last word with emphasis

"What?" I squeaked he laughed and stood up he was still in his joggers and wife-beater.

"So what does the note mean?" He asked me shaking my head I explained my findings, so of course after that I had to explain the 'Scott Harper' story to him. Of course he freaked out when he found out what really was happening.

"BLOSSOM! Your getting involved with police work! You could get arrested for that, you know nothing on this so called 'case' Heck I could arrest you!" he screamed at me, I rolled my eyes he was so overreacting.

"Yes but your not, your going to help me" I said smiling at him and gathering my things -or what little things I grabbed when I was attacked in my apartment-.

"Oh yeah what makes you think that?" He scoffed

"Brick... when someone commits suicide, do they dive?" I asked innocently, I have to keep him on my side (for now.)

"No they go feet first every cop knows that" He said, I stare at him until he understands the link to the case. He sighs and looks around the room

"Okay Bloss _one _point you happen to claim but that proves nothing and it doesn't mean I'm going to help you!" He yells again I resist the urge to roll my eyes

"Of course it does because... I have your car keys!" I yell snatching the keys from the table and legging it to the door.

"BLOSSOM-" I hear him yell I giggle slightly at what I just did and dive into the elevator as it started closing I saw Brick running down the corridor and just before the door closed I saw him starting wide-eyed at me, and being the wonderful person I was towards my ex-husband I flipped him the finger and the doors fully closed. I started to laugh uncontrollably clutching the keys tightly in my hand. Whoa what a rush! I felt adrenaline burst through my system as I watched the hand on the floor level decrease to the ground floor.

I heard a ping and the doors opened to the lobby looking around carefully I tiptoed so my heels wouldn't 'clack' against the marble floor. When I reached carpet I dashed over to the receptionist who thankfully wasn't the same person who was eyeing up my husband- Damn it EX-husband last night.

"Thank you!" I yelled at the considerably elderly lady and tossed her the keys running towards the door

"BLOSSOM!" I turned and saw Brick skipping the steps two-by-two.

"EEPP!" I giggled running through the doors, I heard him catching up on me and then my heels started to dig into the grass. _Bloody Hell_ I mentally screamed I pulled my heels of quickly and started running again on the grass. I started fiddling with his keys when...

_"Ak!"_ I yelled when a body rammed into mine flattening me to the floor with a HUGE weight resting on me then rolling off to lay at the side of me.

I looked from under my hair which was now sprawled out everywhere to the red eyes of Brick

"What the hell was that for?" I cried I couldn't help it I burst out laughing on the floor rolling onto my back.

"Your- your laughing?" Brick asked me, I rolled to look at him, he propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at me as if I was crazy -which I probably was-.

"Just this whole thing! I mean this whole situation is so amusing! That little chase we just had was one of the biggest adrenaline rushes I've had in a long time, really and I know it's hard to believe but I don't have this kind of fun anymore" I said controlling my laughter a bit.

And It was true as much as I would like to deny it, ever since I split from Brick my life has had no more... excitement left in it. Me and Brick used to go on long road trips all the time! We would go into small diners then leave without paying! Doesn't sound like me at all but jumping into a car with Brick 'wooting' and me laughing with the wind in our hair, was the best times of my life and I truly missed that- this.

"Yeah... well you know _Blossy_ we didn't pay for that room..." He said I detected a smile/smirk on his face and when I looked at him he was grinning and I grinned back.

"HEY!"

We turned around and I saw the receptionist and the maid that burst in on me and Brick this morning where marching over to us on the floor.

"Ahhh!" I started laughing, Brick pulled me up and grabbed his keys

"Go go!" He laughed and I did, I ran round his car throwing my shoes and bag into the backseat before hopping into the passenger side. Brick slid into his convertible without even opening the door and hit the gas. The car screeched and he whizzed out of the parking lot.

"WOOOOH!" He cheered while I put my head back and laughed again.

This was the life I loved!

This was the life I missed.

"Ahh good times" Brick smiled before calming himself down, I rolled my head to the side and looked out of the window a smile still on my face. Unconsciously I reached for the radio and switch on the station.

_'And now a classic here's Starship - 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'...  
'Looking in your eyes I see a paradise..'_

I took a sharp in take of breath when the song started playing, It was 'our' song or more importantly the song we first danced to on our Wedding night. So many memorise came flooding back and tears pooled my eyes I took a shaky breath and reached for the radio again and turn the station over

"No" Brick said I looked at him and he was staring out the window with a far off look in his eyes "Leave it on" he said, I looked at him stunned and shocked before retreating my hand and placing in my lap

"Standing here beside you, want so much to give you, this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you..." Brick muttered the words to ou- I mean the song. I stared at him unable to comprehend that he still knew the words (but so did I)

"Let em' say where crazy, I don't care about that..." I sang (I know I couldn't believe myself either) but I just did. He looked at me as shocked as when I looked at him when he started singing I smiled really tiny and continued a little louder this time

"Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back!" I decided right then and their just to let go and be free. I understood this was the only time I would get to be with him like this again and I wasn't going to miss out. Yes I still loved him, I figured that out when he was chasing me. And if he didn't feel the same then I was I sure as hell wasn't going to be jumped out of this moment. We began singing louder when the chorus came I looked over to Brick who had a tiny smile dancing on his face as we sang.

The song ended and I sighed happily.

"Well that was interesting" He said

"Yeah it was" I said barley above a whisper, I looked around and saw we where nearing Townsville. I remembered then that I still had a story to solve, could my life get anymore dramatic?

* * *

**Yeahh! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Cheers :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**How thank you gys for more reviews I really appreciate it! :)**

**So just for you I uploaded ****2**** chapters! I really hope you like it, it has more action comedy (I hope) and a tiny bit of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

We had been driving all day and we barely spoke to each other after our little 'sing-a-long' sometimes we would make a passing comment to each other 'nice weather' or 'I think we made a wrong turn' which then would be occupied by 'and you got me shot at'. Even after our little moment he still drove me crazy... which was one of the reasons why I married him and divorced him too, but god he makes me angry! Finally we entered Townsville and I was actually quiet shocked at how far we drove away 2 nights ago. I looked at the dashboard and the small clock read 10:30pm, I pulled my head from the window and looked around I saw Brick pull up his red hoodie around his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Here" Brick said reaching over to the back of the car and shoved a blanket onto my head

"Wha-"

"Put that over your head and lay low" He ordered I looked at him like he had grown an extra head, however I HATED being told what to do and when the orders are coming from Brick I usually ignored him. And now was one of them times.

"I don't think so..."

"Fucking hell Blossom just listen to me! You never listen to me! Even when it might save your goddamn life!" He hissed violently at me I looked into his burning red eyes and I suddenly felt very small so I 'hid' under the blanket. I felt Brick slow the car down as he turned corners but then the car suddenly jolted and a rammed into the dashboard in front of me causing my head to slam off the side, I moaned in pain until...

_'BANG BANG BANG'_

Gunshots. I had no doubt in my mind that's what they where, It made sense now why Brick had told me to get under the blankets it was because we where nearing our apartments and the people who attacked us might still of been there, and by the sounds of it they where. The car swerved and swerved quickly I was so scared I was going to fall out when the car stopped. My anger burned my nerves away as I peeked out from the blanket, we were parked in a small ally way it was barely pitch black and Brick was holding a gun in his right hand looking over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE MOTHERF-" Brick muffled my screams by slapping his hand across my face and shoving me back down into the chair

"I swear to god Blossom I will kill you if you so much a utter a single word!" He hissed

My eyes bulged and my stomach dropped, he has never spoken to me like that not when we got divorced not when we rowed NEVER. I got this extremely strange feeling in my throat and the air got knocked out of me. Brick pressed himself against me when I heard footsteps rush past (obviously the people who shot at us _again_) but my mind was stuck on pause.

_'I will kill you' 'I will kill you'_

It was ringing in my mind over and over again, I mean sure he had told me before he wants to kill me but never with such venom. Brick slowly got up from me and looked around.

"Right I think their gone are you okay?" He asked me

"Okay? OKAY?" I stood up and jumped out of the car, I felt drops of rain hitting my face. Great just what I needed.

"Errr what's wrong?" He asked I didn't listen to him though I began walking up towards the front of the ally way.

"Bloss-" Brick reached for me but I spun back facing him tears pooling at my eyes

"You wanted me _dead_ how the fuck do you think I feel!" I screeched at him the rain fell harder making both of our hair stick to our faces.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think your fooling me by 'crying'" He added quotation marks around crying "And what are you talking about dead? I never said I wanted you dead!" He yelled back at me

I let the first sob regrettably slip from my lips my anger taking over my body.

"You said 'I will kill you' dickhead! I thought we still shared something you prick!" The first traitor tear fell from my eyes.

"Shit... their real tears" I heard him mumble, He tried to reach for me but I pulled back

"You can leave now, I'm obviously a bother to you so you can go home or go to the police whatever! I don't care anymore I'll finish this on my own!" I screamed at him I spun on my heel but Brick grabbed my arm.

"No way I'm not leaving you! You'll get yourself killed-"

"Save you the fucking trouble then!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

"BLOSSOM!" He yelled at me, he had his hand wrapped around my arm and he tightened his grip I whimpered and I saw his eyes soften. "Blossom" He all but whispered I shifted my eyes from the floor and looked at him.

"I am not leaving you, I NEVER would want you dead I only said that because..." I watched as his eyes widen and he gently released his grip "If someone shot you I don't know what I would do" He said looking past me to the bare street ahead and his eyes narrowed.

My heart squeeze, it was extremely rare to see Brick's soft side and I knew he didn't like expressing his emotions. Okay so maybe I overreacted a smidge but he could have said it in a nicer way! I was going to apologize of my little 'scene' when Brick interrupted me.

"Brick I-" Brick pulled me to the side quickly and I slammed against the wall I turned to see three silhouettes where stood at the opening of the ally way, Brick stood in front of me his gun appearing in his left hand.

"Look give us the girl and we might not kill you" One of the three men said, I saw Brick tense his muscles and my blood ran cold. Someone was after me! It just makes the whole situation even more scary and real when someone actually said it out loud.

"Over my dead body" Brick said so low and menacing I was actually quiet scared, I blinked and already Brick had fired three times and all three men dropped to the floor. I covered my eyes it really was a horrible sight, Brick walked over to them pulling them slightly into the ally then kneeling in front of them. Confusion took over me when it seemed Brick was speaking to them? But I saw him shoot them, so how could he be speaking to them? Timidly I walked over to them and saw to my great surprise that all three men where awake or should I saw alive and clutching their wounds.

"Right I shot you all through and through so I hit no organs or bones, so where all good right?" The men seemed to smile and nod their heads, It was really weird "Yeah thought so" Brick smirked grabbing all their cell phones before turning back to me.

"How did you do that!" I demanded

"What?" He asked clueless

"That! Shot them without killing them!" I was so confused right now and I didn't like it.

"I'm a undercover cop babe, it's one of my many talents" He smirked I narrowed my eyes at him and walked past him.

"Where you going?" He yelled

"Townsville Edits" I yelled without turning back I heard him catch up with me. I cocked an eye brow at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"Townsville Edits" He says simply

"I said you could go home" I looked ahead and saw the roof of TE

"And I said I wasn't leaving you... sorry Bloss but your up against the big guys here and you can't shoot to save your life, your a terrible driver and you can't sneak around" He stated

"Excuse me! But I was once a hero of this whole town, no one could shoot me, I always got away and I was the definition of sneaky!" I shot back

"Oh you mean when you _was _bullet-proof, could run at 500mph and when you could float?" He said I looked at him and I saw a smug smile sitting on his face

"Ugh! Your so childish!" I muttered he chuckled when we entered the doors of TE, Brick rattled the door when it didn't open

"Locked" He stated

"Never!" I said with fake shock, he glared at me.

"Well how do you suppose we get in_dear_?" He said I glared back at him when an idea popped into my mind I looked up and saw that the small roof above the door was an okay height for me to climb on. I walked back to get a better view and saw my office window sitting about 10 ft up from the top of the roof. I smiled.

"Hold these" I commanded Brick shoving my high heeled shoes in his face and rushing to a statue and climbing on it.

"Blossom what are you doing?" Brick hissed at me I looked back at him and smiled.

"Brick you utter one word and I will kill you" I smiled innocently Brick jolted up to his full height still holding my shoes and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Not funny" He said, I could tell he was sorry for it because he hates apologizing and usually becomes moody when he has to. I let out a small giggle and grabbed the roof, I huffed a piece of hair that got in my face when I realised that my tight skirt and blouse where probably not the best things to be wearing to scale a building. I hoisted my left leg up when...

_RIP!_

I froze I was suddenly very aware that I was on top of a building my ex-husband beneath me and a new uncomfortable breeze sweeping up my thigh.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Review if you like but quick! Next chapter!**

**CJR.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

I looked down and saw that my skirt that originally came down to slightly above my knees now came dangerously close to the bottom of my underwear. Blushing deep red I looked at Brick who had the palm of his hand stuck in his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Keep- going Blossom-" He choked out trying his best not to laugh but I knew he would and as if on que

"HA HA HA HA HA!" I looked down again and saw Brick doubled over in fits of hysterics

"Ugh!" I moaned in annoyance and continued my climb I pulled the top half of my body onto the roof and wriggled around shifting my entire body onto the roof.

"Er Bloss you just like flashed the world" Brick yelled up to me, I stood up and looked off the roof putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah right" I scoffed and turned around, I spotted a vine leading up the wall to my window it looked rather flimsy but strong enough to hopefully hold my weight. I struggled up the plant and reached out for my window when I got close enough, thanking the lords that I didn't lock it I pulled it open _YES!_ I thought I pulled myself in again and thudded onto the floor. I stood up and looked down at myself.

The rip in my skirt was causing a _huge_ problem so I grabbed a pair of scissors off my desk and cut across my skirt so it looked like a mini skirt with lose bits of fabric hanging off the ends. My blouse was beginning to itch as well and I decided that since I'm changing my 'skirt' might as well find a more suitable top. I rummage through my desk and praised myself when I spotted a small pink spaghetti strap top sitting in my draws (I am suddenly thankful for that blazing hot summers day when I swapped tops a work because the heat was unbearable). Looking round after changing I walked out of my office and down the hall I walked past an open door and I stopped and looked in. It was Sarah's office and the thing the made me stop was a pair of calf high boots sitting at her desk (why she had them I had no idea) but considering the situation I was in -and being around Brick- I decided to 'borrow' them. Slipping them on they fit nicely and I now didn't have to run round in my heels, I also spotted a cropped black jacket and decided to borrow that too. Adrenaline flooded my system once again an a smirk graced my face, I now knew why Brick loved his job. Running down the stairs I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and raced to the security desk. Everyone had clocked off so I flipped the switch and the locks on the door released. Smiling in satisfaction I open to the door to Brick who turned when he heard the door open.

I watched as Brick looked at me then his eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped, I though he might be going crazy, tilted my head at him.

"What?" I asked slowly

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my ex-wife?" He asked

"Huh?" Okay now he was acting so strange I turned around a caught a glimpse of myself in a reflection. I let out a small gasp. I looked like something out of tomb raider or something! My short skirt now exposed my gun strapped into the holder bits of my hair hung loosely around my face and my boots and cropped jacket definitely completed the look.

Brick walked pasted me and spoke in my ear "Nice pink panties by the way" He snickered and walked towards the elevator.

"WHAT!" I squeaked I twisted my torso back and forth trying to get a look behind me. Damn did I cut my skirt wrong? _Shit shit shit!_ I screamed mentally.

"Calm down num-nuts I already told you, that you flashed" He said turning back to look at me.

"Jackass!"

He laughed when the elevator doors opened and I rushed to get inside.

"Where now?" He asked

"47th floor" I said the doors closed and needless to say it was rather uncomfortable.

"Sooo come hear often?" Brick asked, I looked at him to find him smirking at me.

"Jerk" I muttered.

"Good, I don't I only came hear cos I'm banging the boss" I look up at the ceiling with despair.

"Why Brick just why?" I ask defeated he started laughing.

"Oh lighten up you old git"

"Old? Me?" I questioned pointing to myself "Have you looked at me?" I said putting my hands on my hips Bricks eyes wandered up and down my body and seemed to rest on and particular body part.

"Eyes up Brick" I hissed pushing his chin up, he just shrugged "You asked"

"And your older than me if anything you'll me in a rest home in no time..." I said an idea came to mind to annoy him.

"Oh yeah?" Brick scoffed

"Yeah I mean after about a year in our marriage you lost your stamina and speed... if you know what I mean..." I let myself trail off a grin tugging sharply at the corner of my mouth but I fought to remain a poker face. I allowed myself to peek at Brick who looked as if someone had just wacked him in his 'pride and joy' as he called it. I pursed my lips when I was so sure I would laugh at his face.

"Take that back right now!" He yelled, I must have really wounded his ego but then again most men would react the same way.

"Sorry Brick you lost your 'touch'" Man I was on fire! I looked at Brick who was staring at me shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me! We broke a bed in half on our second honey-moon! So don't you dare tell me tha-"

_Ding_

"Where hear" I smiled interrupting his little rant and stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall, I heard Brick mumbling something about me being 'hard to please' but I ignored him.

I opened Robins door and stepped inside the first thing I though was _damn this is messy_ and It was. Paper scattered everywhere, books flung across the room half opened, pens, empty coffee cups and files littered the floor and her desk. Brick walked through the mess and started digging though it, while I checked the things on the floor.

"You know I've still got it, maybe it was you who-"

"Brick that convocation ended where searching now" I said tried of him complaining after the fun I poked at his bedroom skills.

Brick scoffed "And what exactly are we looking for?"

"Something... strange" was the best way I could phrase it, I began to think.

"Okay what would I do with information which will probably contain something about me being killed?" I asked out loud

"I don't know about you but I'd hit the bar" Brick said, _That's it!_

"Alcohol!" I yelled happily, my eyes scanned the roof and fell on a glass cupboard that held what seemed to be drink.

"I'd love some" Brick said, I really did pity him. How could a man so clueless end up as an undercover cop?

"Jackass" I muttered, I rushed to the cupboard and yanked it open, a file was laying flat underneath a bottle a whisky and I gently pulled it away. My eyes sparkled and Brick looked over my shoulder.

"Looks like you found something strange" He said

"Oh yeah!" I grinned just as I was about to open the file I heard the elevator ping. My heart sank and Brick lead me over to the door, he shoved me to one side of it while he stood at the other side. I shoved the file under my arm and copied Brick when he pulled out his gun, I saw his eyes widen in horror when he saw the gun in my hands.

"Don't shoot anyone I don't want to die today" He whispered, I glared at him when the footsteps got louder.

"So you saw them come in here?" a deep voice asked

"Yeah man I saw them and Donny, Del and Dan where all shot in a ally" another voice said

I looked at Brick with panic in my eyes and my breathing became deeper, I was so scared. I saw Brick put a finger to his lips and shook his head telling me I was being too loud, I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my gun. I looked at Brick again for confidence and he seemed to be itching towards me, just when he was about to get to me the door sung open and Brick was hidden behind it. Unfortunately for me I wasn't and I came face-to-face with a huge guy with a scar stretching the side of his face and he grinned at me. I saw a smaller guy behind him looking through the crack of the door, suddenly he shoved the door with force and and heard Brick fall to the floor the bigger guy pulled the door and I saw Brick knocked out cold on the floor.

Oh shit.

"Pretty little thing you are" The guy with the scar said looking back at me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I tried to remember what Brick had taught me when we married and he was scared some of the convicts that got out of jail might come for me, so he taught me how to defend myself. I pulled my arm up and elbowed him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, he stumbled back trying to catch his breath when the little guy (who was smaller than me) jumped in front of him. I dropped the file and tried to remember my fighting skills.

He swung a punch and me and I countered it again, and again and again. I went to kick him but he grabbed my foot flinging it back so I fell to the floor. He stood over me with his arm pulled back ready to swing I rolled out of the way when his fist connected with the ground. I got to my feet and punched him in the face he swung his fist back at me and I caught it. I looked under him when I was the big man grunted and cock a gun at me. Remaining calm I grabbed my gun, kneed the smaller guy in the stomach and when he doubled over in agony fired at the other. I heard him yell in pain and looked to see I had shot his shoulder, he clutched it in pain and his smouldering brown eyes locked with my pink ones.

Suddenly my feet where knocked from underneath me and my head smashed off the corner of Robins desk, I felt blood trickle off the front of my forehead down my face as my head throbbed painfully. The small guy pinned me down with by shoulders while the guy with the scar walked over to me, gun in hand while I screamed.

"Shame I'm going to have to kill you... your hot-" but he didn't finish his sentence glass shattered around him and he fell to the floor unconscious. Me and the smaller guy looked and saw Brick standing with a huge gun poised in both hands pointing at the guy sitting on me.

"Get off her or I'll blow your head off" Brick said, I smiled slightly relief flooding through me. The man got off me slowly holding his hands up in surrender looking at Brick scared.

"L-Look m-man I-I-I'm sor-" But Brick wacked him on his neck knocking him out too. I caught my breath and stood up, I felt Brick help me.

"Bloody Hell Blossom what did you do" He asked looking at my cut, I shrugged him off

"I battered some guys... just like you showed me" I smirked when I saw his face 'click' when he remember what I was talking about. I looked around and found the file I dropped and picked it up.

"Right we need to get out of here I'm guessing people will start coming when dumb and dumber don't respond and we need to be gone when they come okay?" Brick said I nodded my head and we headed out of Robins office and out of the building.

* * *

**Okay I'm thinking of getting the rest of the PPG and RRB involved? What do you think?**

**LET ME KNOW SO REVIEW! **

**Thank you kindly :D**

**CJR.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! Okay dokie so, this chapter is a smidge shorter than the perivious ones but I will make it up to you all later! Just work, driving lessons and packing is a bitch but I will promise you that I will get one more chapter up before I go on holiday on monday!**

**Okay second note, WOW! all the reviews I got was ****phenomenal****! Thank you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and blah blah blah...**

* * *

Brick had hot-wired a car and we where already at least 9 miles out of Townsville, I looked at the clock and the time read 2:07am. Ugh! It was going on 24 hours straight since I last slept but I had to remain awake in case any nutters found us.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked Brick

"There is a small diner on the outskirts of town, we can go there"

"At 2 in the morning?" I ask sceptically looking at him.

"It's one of them 24/7 places" Brick said shrugging, before I knew it he pulled in and got out of the car. I followed him as we entered the diner and as I suspected it was empty with the waitress staring like a zombie at the TV screen not even noticing us come in. We went to the end booth and sat down I pulled up the file and let it spread across the table.

Okay lets see there was a letter address to Robin and few other pieces of paper but that's all I read the letter out in a low voice.

"_Robin Thomas,_

_You __will __submit a story of Scott Harper's suicide on the 3rd of May into your newspaper by the __6th of May__. If you have heard anything different concerning this story ignore it and follow this one, the details you will need are contained in this envelope.  
I do not expect this to be disobeyed, do not go to the police or let anyone know of this. If you do you will __die__, I can guarantee that! I have people watching your every move so this will be carried out._

_I do not wish to kill you but I wouldn't hesitate. Remember 6th of May._

_PMoney"_

I looked at Brick who had his eyebrows furrowed and his expression indicated that he was in deep thought. I looked through the paper and saw a sheet containing the details for the story, things such as, place and time of said death, background information on Scott Harper, the stolen money and so on and so forth. I already knew all of this because Robin gave me this story to cover. I felt a headache coming on and I groaned, Brick looked up and walked over to the counter. I didn't bother looking at him and instead slumped in my chair closing my eyes, I heard Brick mumbling to the waitress and then walking back over to our table. He banged something on the table in front of me, I cracked open an eye and looked at the huge strawberry milkshake he an dumped in front of me. I sat back up in my chair and looked at him questionably.

He had his head resting in his hand as he took a huge suck of his own chocolate milkshake.

"Your tired so drink it" He mumbled

"Then why not get me a coffee?" I shot back, true be told I never really like coffee it was always too strong for me. So to keep myself awake I always had milk or my favourite a milkshake, but how did he know that? He couldn't possibly remember.

"You don't like it" He said simply " You prefer milkshakes" He said, me eye twitched as I took a huge gulp of my drink. I saw him smirk and go back to his own drink before looking down at the files again. Looking at his milkshake I saw that he had already drank half of it and I got an idea. I grabbed his drink and ignored his demands of giving it back, I unscrewed the lid and poured a bit of it in mine. I gave Brick his drink back and shook mine so the chocolate and strawberry mixed together, I stuck my straw in and took and huge drink I smile in satisfaction. Just like I remembered.

"What you do that for?" Brick asked me annoyed.

"I wanted to see if I still liked it" I replied, we used to mix your milkshakes all the time when we where married. They where the best type of milkshakes then. I hadn't had one since and like every moment so far on this little 'trip' I had the perfect opportunity. Suddenly my drink was snatched out of my grasp and I made a startled gasp when Brick took a huge gulp keeping his eyes down. I smiled a bit when I saw him smirk but he made a huge belch and shoved the drink back at me.

"Your disgusting" I said wrinkling my nose.

"Ahh you love it" He smirked his red eyes still glued to the files.

Moaning in frustration I swiped the files out from under Brick's hand and over to me, a small folded piece of paper jutted out slightly from a slide that had been perfectly hidden. I tugged it out and opened it up I gasped when I read it.

_Blossom. I really hope you find this, hopefully by now you know the story I gave you is fake, that is the main reason I gave you this story. I knew you would figure this out!_

Brick grabbed the note from me and read it over, he sighed heavily and threw it back at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked getting very irritated by his attitude.

"What day is it today?" He asked.

"Uhm 5th of May why?" I asked him

Brick shook his head and pointed to his watch "It's 3:00am so technically it's the 6th of May" He said. I gasped and my eyes widened. The story had to be published today and I was hear! The story wasn't even written! Oh My God what do I do? But before I went out into a full blown panic attack Brick grabbed my arm.

"Hey calm down it's going to be fine, trust me" Brick used that damn soothing voice he used whenever he either wants something or on the very rare occasion calming others down (which I guess would be often considering his job)

"So all that is left is to find out who is behind all of this" I said, completely calmed down and Brick smiled at me. Focusing again I began to think, whoever signed the letter is obviously the culprit(s) so who would be ? Hmm Mula-Money and PMoney are clearly connected but how if I could just find out who owned that hotel...

"Princess" Brick said completely out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, Brick looked at me like I was retarded and I then realise he wasn't speaking or addressing me. My face burned red and I sucked greedily on my milkshake. Three... Two... One...

"HA HA HA HA! You though I was speaking to you!" Brick roared with laughter, If it was possible I went redder and sunk back a bit in my chair.

"S-Shut it!" I hissed and his laughed died down but he was still chuckling.

"Ohh Blossy you make me laugh" he said taking his red cap off and scratching his head. I rolled my eyes

"Then why did you say Princess?" I sneered, Brick was still smirking and looked at me.

"She's the one behind all this... Mula-Money is owned by Mr Morbucks and the person who singed that letter was signed PMoney... P as in Princess, simple really" He said leaning back in his seat a smug grin on his face.

"Great lets go to the police!" I said standing up, Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm yanking me down.

"Your not thinking! Do you really think that is going to work? Bloss this is high profile stuff and more than likely Princess has someone on the force that signed the whole case off as a suicide anyway. No, where gonna have to do this ourselves" Brick said rubbing his chin, suddenly his eyes sparked and a very evil grin spread itself on Brick's face. My eyes widened at a sense of de-ja-vue from when I was 5 but I pulled myself together.

"What are you planning?" I asked

"Blossy where gonna need some reinforcements"

* * *

**REVIEW! cause' your awsome! :D**

**CJR.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back! Yeah I just got back from my holidays this morning and I already have a chapter up for Bang Bang your Dead AND this one! Phew I've been busy. Okay now this chapter I don't think has as much comedy in it as I would have liked, it's more focusing on well... read and find out! Hahaha :P**

**Okay Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you know the rest...**

* * *

I was jolted from my position and I fell to the floor my arm snapping out before I hit the ground. I shook my head and looked around, Brick was standing in front of me holding open the car door which I had been resting on when I was sleeping. He had rudely opened the door without any warning tossing me out of the car.

"My god! You are so immature!" I yelled picking myself up, I looked around and the sun was hanging up above so I took a guess it was around midday. I glared at Brick who looked as if he couldn't care less.

"Whatever sweetheart, look he have company" He said Brick turned around and I walked around him, a black SUV was speeding down the narrow lane and skidded to a stop out side us. The drivers door opened and a big built black haired man with green eyes popped his head out grinning wildly.

"My my what a pretty sight" Butch, my ex brother-in-law joked, I rolled my eyes and I heard Brick grunt behind me. Butch jumped down and the passenger door swung open.

"Butch so help me god if you drive like that again I will knock your head off!" Yep that was my _loveable_ sister Buttercup, I smiled I hadn't seen her in so long because she lives in another state now and I've missed her daily threats.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and rushed to them, Butch was like the big brother I never had, when me and Brick where still married he always looked after me if Brick was out on call and I knew he was upset when we got divorced and I did miss him. I ran over to them both and grabbed Buttercup in a hug we hugged each other tight.

"Wow you look amazing!" I said, Buttercup had grown her hair longer so it reached a few inches below her shoulders she had grown slightly taller than me and she was wearing a tight green tank top and baggy black pants (Brick has obviously informed them on the situation while I was asleep) Before Buttercup could reply I was pulled off my feet into the biggest and most bone crushing bear hug I've ever had in my life!

"Butch-!" I gasped

He put me down and I grabbed my stomach trying to catch my breath.

"Well look at you, little miss Lara Croft" He said laughing, I rolled my eyes again looking at my clothing.

"Leave her be bonehead!" Buttercup said jabbing him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch.

"N'Aww you know I'm messing...not!" He smirked.

"Butc-" Buttercup began but Butch quickly shoved his tongue down my sisters throat it was slightly disturbing so I turned away.

"All better?" Butch asked, I bravely turned around to see Buttercup with a dreamy expression.

"All better" She sigh, I stared at them my mouth hanging.

"How did you do that to her?" I exclaimed.

"I'm gifted" He winked, I laughed and turned to see Brick sitting in the car I walked over to him and I could hear Buttercup and Butch following me. Brick was on the phone and he hung up when I went near.

"What's up?" I asked, He didn't look at me and got out of the car.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked Buttercup and Butch, Butch had his arm sitting lazily around Buttercups shoulders while she had her arm around his waist. Yep defiantly loved-up. I sigh being close with Brick again had reminded me of how much I felt lonely and wanting to be loved. I remember the days when me and Brick wouldn't leave the b-

"Blossom?" Brick said snapping his fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my little flashback.

"Huh?" I asked, He looked and me confused before pointing over his shoulder.

"Bubbles and Boomer are hear" He said I immediately brightened. I saw Boomer pull up in his small blue convertible and Bubbles dashed out of the door towards me and Buttercup.

"Girls!" She squealed when she threw both her arms around us and he was a group hug. Bubbles remained the same loveable person she always was she got rid of the pigtails in high school and her mid-length blonde hair hung straight down her back. She smiled brightly at both of us before her eyes landed on me.

"What the hell happened to your face!" She screeched I looked at her confused the men walked over and Boomer stared at me.

"Jesus Christ Blossom who did that?" He asked I reached up to the front of my face and felt the cut and dried blood.

"Aww crap" I said

"Brick! I told you not to hit a lady!" Butch cried in mock outrage, Brick smirked.

"Actually she was beating up some guys but it didn't end very well" He explained.

"And you didn't help her because..." Buttercup said I could feel her temper rising.

"No he did he smashed this guy over the head with a bottle and then knock out the other, if not I might have been dead by now" I said, Bubbles immediately grabbed my arms.

"Lets get it cleaned up" She said, Buttercup followed while the guys stayed put, Bubbles lead me to Boomers car and grabbed the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting" She warned me she poured clear liquid onto a cloth and pressed it to my head. It absolutely stung!

"MOTHERFUC-" I yelled when Buttercup shoved an old towel in my mouth.

"You okay?" I looked up and saw the guys looking at us, Brick almost looked concerned. I gritted my teeth and nodded my head, Brick shrugged and walked towards Butch's SUV with the other two. After Bubbles had finished sorting me out she smiled too sweetly at me.

"So... you get together?" She asked her voice lowered, my eyes widened I completely forgot I confided in Bubbles that night in the hotel.

"What?" Both me and Buttercup said.

"Oh come on Blossom" She said, she nodded her head to the side twice and I looked over see Brick stood talking to his brothers.

"No" I said simply.

"Why!" Bubbles whined.

"Will you two please tell me what is going on?" Buttercup said getting pissed I clamped an hand around her mouth and looked over at the guys who where still in deep convocation. Phew!

"Blossom was gonna seduce Brick" Bubbles blurted out a little too loud for my liking, I slapped my other hand around Bubbles mouth and glared at her, Buttercups eyes where wide and I looked over to see Butch staring at us and huge grin plastered on his face.

Shit.

I shook my head silently telling him not to say anything, knowing Butch had heard Bubbles and he nodded very smug with himself. I slowly removed my hands from my sisters mouths and put my head in my hands instead.

"You did what?" Buttercup said whispering, I just shook my head and Bubbles took the liberty in filling her in about our talk two nights ago.

"Oh" was all Buttercup could say.

"Yes but nothing happened, he just wanted a one-night-stand and I doubt he would of helped me afterwards" I explained.

"But he's helping you now?" Bubbles said confused.

"Yeah because I piled on the emotional blackmail, but you guys are hear now lets not talk about me and Brick anymore" I said

"Talking about me?" I froze and turned to see Brick looking and me with a eyebrow rose, with Boomer looking at me with a knowing in his eyes while Butch couldn't stop grinning.

"No! I just... was.. telling them that..."

I was really bad at lying and I could feel me face getting hotter when I started stuttering.

"y-you help-ed me" I said, I looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. I pulled myself together quickly not wanting to feel like more of an idiot and held my head up high.

"Anyway where hear to solve a murder" I said confidently I put my hands on my hips when my mobile went off. I fumbled with it pulling it open hearing my siblings, ex-husband and brother-in-laws stifling their laughter at my ring tone (Lady GaGa) I let out and annoyed sigh when I saw the caller ID.

"What is it Dexter?" I asked.

"This should be good" I heard Brick snigger

"_Blossom darling where are you I'm getting really worried are you okay?"_

I cringed when I saw everyone practically bit their tounges to stop themselves from laughing, however Brick stood their with his arms flooded and smirk on his face.

"Dexter will you just please leave me alone?"

_"I just want to know that are relationship is okay!"_

I gripped my phone tighter in annoyance.

"Dexter we are not in a relationship-" Suddenly my phone was snatch from my hand.

"Sorry Blossom isn't available right now, never ring her again and leave her alone" Brick said in a civilized voice and snapping my phone shut. I stared at him and he dumped my phone in my hand.

"Your welcome" he said and got into the car. I was speechless, utterly speechless.

"Bloss you get in Butch's car with Boomer and me and Bubbles will go with Brick" Buttercup said ordering everyone about. Hang on that was my job! I was about to protest when I was thrown over Butch's shoulder.

"Butch!" I screamed, I looked up and saw Brick laughing.

"Keep her mate!" He yelled, I flipped him the finger and he rolled his eyes. Butch shoved me in his passenger seat and Boomer jumped in the back and rested himself in between the space in-between me and Butch.

"So Bloss, are you going to tell us or are we going to have to use force?" Butch asked pulling out and following the car my sisters and ex-husband where currently riding in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked when really I knew exactly what it was about. Bubbles outburst obviously sparked and interest with Butch. I turned and saw Boomer grinning wickedly and I knew Butch had told him.

"Oh come on you little idiot... Brick, all about you trying to seduce him" Butch said smirking. I groaned I wasn't getting out of this lightly.

"Okay this is what happened..." I gave the two men a full run down from running into Brick's apartment, nearly drowning, getting drunk at the casino, the night in the hotel (Boomer seem suspiciously knowledgeable about that night) to running from Brick then running out of the hotel, to the ally way, to breaking into my work place, to milkshakes till now. I know what your thinking why would I confine so much in my ex-husbands brothers? Well the truth is I adore these guys they always look out for me and I know I can trust them, whenever me or Brick had a row when we where married I spoke to these two and they told me exactly what to do. Brick did the same with my sisters and right now I needed all the help I could get!

* * *

"You still love her don't you?" Bubbles asked she was sitting beside Brick in the drivers seat and Buttercup was in the back. Brick sigh his eyes never leaving the road.

"She just drives me crazy, it's one of the reasons why we divorced" Brick explained.

"But also one of the reason why you married her" Bubbles said. Brick remained quiet he knew she was right. He just couldn't handle all these strong emotions coming back and unbeknown to anyone, every time that Dexter called Blossom his anger flared up that's why he snatched the phone from Blossom, he was filled with jealously. He thought he was moving on, he thought it was for the best but life's and bitch.

When Blossom was banging on his door begging for his help he knew he was being sucked back in, it was one of main reason why he was so reluctant to help in the first place.

When she nearly drowned it was one of the most scariest and nerve-racking moments of Brick's life, he was so afraid of losing her.

When she got drunk in the casino and Brick had to look after because if one person touched her, he was sure he would have beaten them to an inch of their life, then when she asked about the baby and finding the wedding photo he knew he was back to square one. His head was so messed up last night but his pride won when Blossom threw a mood swing at him.

When Brick was 'sleeping' and he grabbed Blossom, Brick smirked he was never really sleeping he just wanted to hold her again.

When she 'stole' his car keys and he had to chase her, the way it has always been. Him chasing her. Then running out without paying like old times. Then listening to their wedding song with her and another wave a emotion crashed through him.

When she was unbelievably hurt and upset at Brick in the rainy ally way, Brick would have given her the world to make her happy and hold her, but he knew his boundaries.

When she looked like the sexiest creature (in his mind) when she opened the door to Townsville Edits dressed as she was.

When she was being beaten up in Robins office Brick saw red and had to use every little bit of will-power and self control not to shoot that guy in the face.

When she mixed their milkshakes together Brick had to control himself not to leap up and kiss her so instead took a drink of their milkshake to calm himself.

He just knew... he still loved her.

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes then opening them to look at the road again.

"How do you guys do it?" He smirked at the two girls who smiled back. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Blossom's arms flying around and she seemed to be arguing with his two brother. Oh Boy!

* * *

"I DO NOT!" I viscously yelled.

"YOU DO!" Boomer yelled back, we had been at this for 10 minuets they where arguing that I was still in love with Brick and I was arguing that I wasn't, clearly I was losing because I was lying.

"Blossom just face it you love him, it's okay I bet he loves you too" Butch said but I wasn't convinced.

"No he doesn't" I mumbled.

"He does trust me" Boomer said smiling, their was something completely sincere about his appearance and I gave a slight smile. I sigh defeated.

"I do" I said under my breath

"What?"

"What?"

Butch and Boomer said looking at me while Butch kept darting his eyes back to the road.

"I do, I still love him don't believe I ever stopped" I finally confessed, it felt good sharing it but I knew things are going to get tricky.

"Hallelujah! thought you was never going to admit it! Sorry Bloss but it's written all over your face" Butch said grinning I felt myself blush and I looked ahead I stared into the rear-view mirror of Brick's car and we locked eyes I smiled but I don't know if he saw it, Brick looked away to turn a corner and I put the radio on.

_'Jennifer Lopez's - Lets get Loud' _was on I instantly started dancing in my seat suddenly on a high and I saw Boomer and Butch jigging to the spanish beat too.

* * *

Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup all moved off topic of Blossom once they got it out of Brick that he still had feeling for her, and had mindless chatter about work, life, relationships etc. Then the beat of music was heard and Brick looked behind him to see Butch's car had gone he looked over his other shoulder and saw Butch's SUV pulling up to drive along side him, they where all dancing to an infectious spanish beat and singing along.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup yelled.

"Dancing baby, what does it look like?" Butch yelled back Bubbles giggled and waved at Boomer. Butch revved up and pulled in front of Brick. Both cars pulled up in a car park about a mile from a Morbucks warehouse, where Brick was certain Princess would be. They pulled up and Butch, Boomer and myself jumped out of the car still dancing.

The others jumped out and Butch killed the engine and the radio went off, I stopped and looked at Brick who seemed to look at me a little strange I felt butterflies in my stomach that I haven't in ages. Fearing I would being to burn bright red I turned away.

"Let's get going then"

* * *

**See! It was more of looking at Blossom and Brick realising they still love each other, but TA DARR! BLUES AND GREENS! Now I know they wasn't ANY Blues in this, my apologises their will be some later promise!**

**Okay Review! and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**CJR.x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, the story is coming to a close so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

We walked the mile towards the warehouse, Bubbles and Boomer where behind all of us holding hands, smiling and talking quietly to each other. They truly where the cutest couple and only had eyes for each other. I remember the day when the boys where revived by HIM and Bubbles told us she thought Boomer was cute. At the time I was utterly repulsed by the idea of her finding a RowdyRuff cute, but hey looking back at my history I can't talk.

In front of them where Buttercup and Butch their relationship was quite difficult to understand one second Buttercup is in her 'dreamy' state the next all hell is about to break loose! They seem to be having another uhh... disagreement, their voices aren't raised and Buttercup hasn't threatened him... yet.

Then leading the way is Brick... and myself. We haven't spoken and I began rolling my hair in between my fingers, uncomfortable with the silence layered upon us. I saw Brick glance at me then he looked again. I noticed he had turned his hat forward. A very rare sight. If I can remember he only does that if he's really thinking about something and he doesn't want people looking at him. I smile at myself remembering that small fact.

"What's up?" I ask, he looks at me his eyebrows knitted together and an unreadily expression in his eyes. Usually I could read him so well I could almost read his mind but I'm floored by his expression now.

"Nuttin" He mumbles and looking at the floor stuffing his hands in his pockets. I sigh my horrible curiosity taking over as I ask him again.

"Yes there is, I can tell"

"Oh really how's that?" He snaps

"You have turned your hat forward, which means your thinking about something and it's really bothering you. Seriously Brick if you got rid of the hat no one would know that" I said smiling hopefully to lighten his sour mood. He looks at me surprised and slightly shocked.

"I had no idea you remembered that about me" He says really quietly I have strain my ears. _Crappy normal hearing!_

"Umm yeah..." I said, now if feel embarrassed and even more so when I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I heard Brick laugh I turn to look at him and he's grinning at me.

"Here then" He says he reached up and takes his hat off and dumps it on my head facing forwards. I'm completely taken by surprise that he has given me his hat. His hat! Brick laughs again.

"So now you won't bug me" he said shoving his hands back in his pockets and looking at the floor again and smile still on his face. I smile and reach up to his hat, I grab the top and spin it around so it's on backwards and grin.

"Much better" I say, Brick shifts his eyes to me and smirks then looking back at the floor.

"How much farther?" I hear Bubbles moan, I turn around and saw Butch tilt his head up.

"About 5 minuets- he nice hat Bloss" Butch says and I grin back.

"Thanks!"

We reach the warehouse and walked towards the huge sliding doors, Brick peeks inside.

"Fuck" He hissed but before anyone can ask what's up we all hear the roar of an engine, Brick grabs my arm and we all run and hide behind the other side of the building. I look round the side (as does everyone else) and saw a huge tanker come out of the doors and down the abandoned road. On first impressions anyone would have thought this huge place was abandoned just like the surroundings (talk about middle of nowhere!) Rust covered the walls and weeds, prickles and other plants grew wildly around the building and bits of trash was scattered around the area. Not the type of place I would expect Princess to be in, but if she wants to remain undetected then this place was perfect.

With the tanker gone everyone rushes towards the door and slide in before it closes, I follow them without a clue on what I'm doing and once inside we duck behind a huge metal box. I peek around and saw it looked like a garage, shelves of car parts, nuts, bolts, tools where all in rows and a big space on nothing-ness filled the centre (possibly where that tanker had been).

"Okay here" Brick said in a hushed whisper he had cut a hole in the metal box and inside where piles of guns and explosives. I felt my stomach drop I wasn't indestructible as I was before! One little tiny bullet now would kill me. This was not going to be good.

Brick handed Butch and Boomer two scar-h assault rifles, my jaw almost hit the floor but I remained my poker face.

"Sweet" Butch said in a low whisper and I saw Boomer grinning like a child on christmas morning. I saw Bubbles had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Bubbles you okay?" I asked putting my hand on hers she looked at me and gulped.

"Yeah just you know it's a bit scary going against bad guys again without powers" She said, I gave her small hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled back at me.

"Here Buttercup you can have this" Brick said he handed Buttercup a rather large gun, It wasn't was big as Butch or Boomers but I was still shocked at the size of it, I saw Buttercup's eyes sparkle.

"Right Bubbles will you be okay with these two?" He handed Bubbles two small shot guns and she nodded her head meekly.

"Erm I didn't want to do this but here Blossom..." I smiled imagining a massive gun as big as the one's the guy's had but Brick flicked a tiny piece of metal in my direction and I picked it up. In between my fingers I held a gun the size of my palm that wouldn't do any damage to anyone. Why the hell would Brick give me this... TOY?

"What the hell is this!" I hissed he looked fairly surprised as if he had just given me the most expensive present ever and I had thrown in back in his face.

"A gun?" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't I have one like that?" I snapped pointing to the one Buttercup held.

"Bloss you can't shoot, you know you have a bad aim!" He said back.

"Oh come on! If i have this little piece of shit then I won't do any damage at all and it's most likely that someone will shoot me instead! Would you want that Brick? Well would you?" I said sneaking in a bit of emotional blackmail. I saw Brick's eyes soften but he still made no attempt on giving me a different gun.

"Well you could stay hear-"

"Come on Brick just trust me!" I said I leaned forward a bit I was well aware that my cleavage dipped and I put on my best puppy dog eyes that (in my opinion) I had ever done in my life.

"Please" I said, I watched at Brick slumped his shoulders and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm going to regret this..." he said, I grinned victoriously and sat back a bit watching as Brick shuffled around to find me a gun.

"Whipped" I heard Butch mutter to Boomer who was trying to stifle a laugh, Brick then without turning and his head still in the box flipped them the finger and I smirked.

"Here then" Brick said handing me a gun with was almost as big as Buttercup's rather then push it still feeling that he didn't trust me. I smiled still not satisfied with what he had given me. Brick was holding a gun similar to his brothers and he told his to gather round.

"Okay where gonna need a distraction so what is going to happen is Butch, Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles I want you guys to take of any people that might be lurking around, me and Bloss will head up them stairs on to find Princess okay?" It seemed simple enough and everyone nodded. I saw the stairs Brick had referred too and saw that they where at the other side of the warehouse.

"Here" I said, giving Brick his cap back he grinned and switched it backwards. I took a deep breath and faced so I was looking out towards the room.

"Right on the count of 3 where going to go okay?" Brick said, I wasn't listening my nerves where shot and I had a huge knot in my stomach as I took in the scale of the situations on my hands. I heard the others get into position behind me, bodies shifting, guns clicking, adrenaline rushing. I took deep breaths and I felt someone's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, I turned slightly and saw Brick crouched behind me with his hand on my back he had his head turned however to everyone else. I smiled and turned back round.

"One..."

My eyes widened and my stomach lurched I gripped the gun more tightly and squeezed my eyes shut. I did stupid things when I panicked.

"Two-"

_Bang Bang Bang Bang!_

Yes I stupidly jumped away from out hiding place and started madly shooting, but the shot's I kept hearing (which where my own) made me shoot more out of blind fear. I then began screaming my eyes still tightly shut and I was swinging my gun round aimlessly. Then reality gripped me and I ran back behind the box sitting on the floor panting quickly. I saw Blue, Green and Red eyes all staring at me furious and some worried.

I fearfully looked at Brick who looked a cross between furious, shocked and concerned? But his anger seemed to overshadow the others.

"Wha- Wha- What did you not understand about 3?" He hissed.

"I panicked" I said fear lacing my words.

"Well our element of surprise has been blown... ready?" Buttercup said looking over the box, I craned my neck and saw men all dressed in back carring huge machine guns positioned everywhere!

Then the chaos began.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**One or two more chapters then that's it! O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Everyone scattered and gunshots filled my ears, I stood up but remained rooted to my spot. I watched as Boomer stood protectively in front of my sister Bubbles, he was firing expertly at men who where dropping like flies, I was glad to see Bubbles was being kept safe. She was shooting her guns every now and then to make sure Boomer was safe too.

Buttercup and Butch seemed to look like they where having fun. Malicious smiles where spread on their faces switching positions fluidly. You could tell they do this regularly.

Then Brick stood in front of the box -which was in front of- me firing at all the men, I knew I had to help as more and more people where coming to the scene. I walked slowly to the side positioned my gun closing my eyes and fired everywhere. When some of the banging slowed down I opened my eyes again.

Bodies lay everywhere, blood pouring out of mangled corpses and I had to resist the urge to gag. Suddenly a gunshot louder than the rest ripped through my ears, I flinched at the sound.

A hot stab of pain shot through my shoulder, the pain racked it's way throughout my body and I let out a strangled scream. I looked to where the pain was the worst and saw my shoulder covered in blood and a small hole pricing my skin. I began shaking and my legs give way.

"BLOSSOM!" I looked and saw Brick drop his gun and throw himself at my side, he grabbed my hand, pulled me into his lap and looked me in the eyes. I saw how concerned and scared he looked and I began panting in fear.

"Your okay, your okay... Blossom just keep looking at be okay honey?" He said tears where streaming down my face and I nodded my head. I feared if I tried to speak I would just scream.

"BLOSSOM!" I heard a chorus of people shout, I winced and shut my eyes.

"Open your eyes Blossom!" I heard Brick command he looked so scared so I did as I was told.

Then as if it couldn't get worse more men dressed in black came, I heard a deep chuckle and I shifted my eyes from Brick to see a huge man step out for behind the shelves spinning a gun between his fingers. I gasped when I saw a huge scar down his face and a bandage around his shoulder.

"Revenge is so good, but I wish I got your face" He said

Brick growled viciously and began shaking, I was actually quiet scared. He shifted me gently then sprinted towards the man. The guy was too slow and Brick's fist collided with his face. Repeatedly.

"You. Fucking. Prick. How. Dare. You. Shoot. My. Wife!"

He said after every punch, even though I was in terrible pain I felt my heart flutter when he said 'wife' I specifically noted that he didn't say 'ex-wife' either. Brick looked absolutely furious as the big guy was slowly losing consciousness. I smiled seeing that bastard getting battered but then he grabbed his guy and quickly shoved it under Brick's chin freezing him instantly. The guy smirked and spun Brick around facing everyone the gun still tucked nicely under his chin. His brothers and my sisters stopped immediately and looked at Brick their eyes doubling in size.

All of their guns lowered and they formed a tight circle each of them back-to-back. The guy holding Brick grinned.

"If one of you move an inch I will blow his head off, got it?" He said his voice was so deep it almost sounded as if the sentence was all one word. I began whimpering feeling totally useless, I looked around and looked at Brick who was staring straight ahead not showing any emotion. He wouldn't want me cowering like this he would tell me to grow some balls and give some! Sniffling I looked around where Brick had placed me. It was behind the metal box. I thanked the gods that the guy holding Brick was dumb enough to have his back to me.

Slowly I shuffled over to the back of the box and began silently shifting through the weaponry. I was satisfied when I saw a huge scar-h assault rifle but bigger in there. I picked it up and the weight almost made me cry out with the strain it had on my shoulder. Swallowing my fear I walked around to the back of the man and poised the gun making a loud _'Click_' rattle through the warehouse.

"Let him go! I'm the only one who get's to kill him" I said, I instantly saw Brick relax and the group smile in relief. Suddenly the guy whipped round firing his gun at me, I ducked down pointed the gun up and fired. Brick rolled away as soon as the mans grip had dropped. The guy fell to the floor on the force of impact and I saw two bullet holes in his chest.

"Bitch" He said

_Bang_

Another bullet was shot into his chest and I saw Brick stood with a gun pointing at the guy an serious expression on his face. I was so relived he was okay and the hot pain in my shoulder suddenly came to the front on my mind. I dropped the guy and let a sob escape my lips. Brick rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"We need to get you to a hospital" He said.

"Your not going anywhere!" A squeaky voice shouted. I looked up and standing on a steal balcony in Jimmy Choo Stilettos was no other than Princess Morbucks herself. Needless to say at 23 it looked as if Princess was already hitting the Botox, her head was unnaturally shiny and the tips of her eyes where pointing upwards. Her dark red hair had black highlights and she was wearing a tight yellow top exposing some of her stomach and a small micro mini skirt.

"You have been interfering with my plans for too long! Nobody can know what has happened and that's the way it's going to stay!" She said

"Why did you do it?" I yelled this had nothing to do with the story anymore I was actually curious. She smirked and rested on the railings.

"Scott Harper was in debt to me you see, I just got my money back" She said flicking her hair.

"But why did you kill him?" I asked quieter, Princesses face turned to anger momentarily then back to normal.

"He threatened to go to the police because my 'reminders' where too violent for him, if he did that I would be ruined and I couldn't let that happen" She smiled. It was sick.

"You sick little bitch" I muttered

"And I can't let anyone else know, so that means killing 6 more people" She snapped her fingers and suddenly men surrounded us, they pushed me and Brick so we where stood with the others. I felt it was the end, I could see no way of getting out. I gripped Brick tighter and buried my face in his chest.

"POLICE FREEZE!"

All the doors burst open and some people even smashed through the windows, I pulled away from Brick and saw that the men who where originally around us where now all on the ground with their hands on their heads. I looked up and saw Princess being pulled away.

"Huh? How did the police get here?" I asked looking around. Buttercup grinning and held up her phone.

"When that goon had Brick I pressed speed dial on my phone to the Townsville police department, when you shot him I quickly filled them in and here they are" She said, Butch looked proud and wrapped an arm around her waist.

A man wearing a long beige trench coat and hat walked towards us.

"Detective Morgan a pleasure to meet you Blossom" He said holding out his hand, I shook it in politeness but I was still rather confused.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" He asked rather surprised, I felt Brick chuckle.

"Just helping out my ex-wife" He said an arm snaking around my waist. I didn't pull away.

"I see, well Blossom I want to thank you on behalf of the town. It appears Princess had a hold over so very important people financially and heaven only knows on how many more people would have been killed if she wasn't stopped." He explained a sparkle in his eyes, I felt very flattered but I wasn't interested in compliments.

"Thanks but it was my job as a journalist to find out the truth" I said, I felt a bit dizzy and I knew it was because of my wound. I put a bit more of my weight on Brick and I think he understood what was wrong.

"Look we need to get Blossom to a hospital, she loosing too much blood" He said.

"No it's fine... so what's going to happen to Princess, would you happen to know where Mitch is?" I said in a rushed my stupid curiosity getting the better of me.

"No Blossom I think Brick is right, that's a nasty shot" Butch said.

"Please Blossom let's get you some help first" Bubbles pleaded.

"I will fill in all the gaps once you have been seen to, okay?" Detective Morgan said. I sigh defeated and slummed more into Brick, he grabbed my elbows then wrapped a strong arm firmly around my waist.

"Peer pressure" I grumbled.

"When your better we will give you all the information you want okay? Just please look after yourself first" He said, I looked at him and I have never seen that man more worried in my entire life. I nodded my head and allowed him to take me into the ambulance.

* * *

**O.M.G I have such a funny idea :D :P**

**CJR.x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here we go...**

* * *

My mind regained consciousness but I felt that my eyes where still closed, I had a dull numbing pain in my shoulder and I could hear my surroundings and I quickly found out I was not alone.

"She's fine for the 10th TIME!"

"But-"

"Shut up!"

"Boomer when will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure"

"But what if something went wro-"

"She. Is. FINE!"

Silence. I heard footsteps moving back and forth. Pacing? I heard people shuffling and someone typing on a phone. Someone sighed in frustration.

"Why is she taking so long! I swear she's doing this on purpose she always knows exactly how to piss me off and shoot my nerves!"

I resist the urge to knit my eyebrows together in confusion I was too curious to blow my cover and kept on listening.

"Dude she'll wake up when she's ready!"

"Yeah calm down! God anyone would think you guys where still married!"

I gasped. Shoot cover blown. I heard everyone in-take a breath and the started rushing round, I suddenly felt very claustrophobic. I cracked and eye open and I was met with a burning bright light in which I instinctively squeezed my eyes shut again. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it gently.

"Blossy? Open your eyes" I knew who the voice belonged to, only one person calls me 'Blossy' and I was instantly clamed. Slowly I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. Blinking a couple of times they focused and around me where my sisters, Boomer and Butch. I looked to my left and the face closest to me belonged to my ex-husband.

"Hey" Bubbles said quietly

"How ya feelin'?" Buttercup asked, I shifted a bit and a shot of pain rushed through my right shoulder, I winced a bit and saw it all bandaged up and a circle of blood visible beneath the dressing.

"A little sore" I croaked, I tried to clear my throat and Bubbles passed me a glass of water which I sipped.

"Thanks" I said my voice sounding more clear "So what happened?" I asked, Bubbles walked around and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You had to go into surgery to get the bullet out, so that will explain the soreness and the dressing" She explained.

"What about Princess?" I asked

"She was taken into custody and is facing a 10 year sentence, it would have been 20 but having money gets you somewhere" Buttercup said

"Mitch rang and told us to tell you he's fine, Princess had caught him snitching around and planned on killing him too but luckily when we got their and the fighting began he managed to get away" Boomer said, I sighed in relief that Mitch was okay I would have to thank him later.

"He also told us to tell you, next time you have a story leave him out of it" Butch smirked, I laughed slightly but winced again in pain that was gradually subsiding.

Brick suddenly stood up and was looking furious.

"Guys would you mind if I speak to Blossom alone?" He said in a low voice. Everyone looked slightly unsure and I suddenly didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Please?" Brick spat, Butch looked angry and Buttercup looked pissed off and stormed over to him.

"5 minuets, no shouting, no touching and no pinning the blame or her got it?" She said, Brick just nodded his head and they all walked out of my hospital room. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed and began playing with the sheets, Brick had his back to me his hands on his waist.

"Brick-" I began but he cut me off turning to face me.

"You fucking dumbass!" He hissed, my eyes widened in shock and my mouth formed a thin line, did he even know who he was speaking to!

"What the-"

"You do know your the reason your in hear in the first place!" He snapped, I closed my mouth baffled my his accusation.

"What are you talking about? I was shot! I didn't shoot myself jerk!" I said viciously, He looked ready to explode.

"Okay let me break this down for you" He said in such a patronizing voice, I folded my arms and looked and him expectantly he sat down on the bench across from my bed his fingers laced together resting on his knees.

"First of all if you had NOT acted like a twat and started shooting NOT on my mark we would have still of had the element of surprise and second if you had NOT of been stood there doing NOTHING! then he wouldn't have shot you! Jesus Chris Blossom do you not think of anyone else but yourself?" His voice rose towards the end of his rant and I was speechless.

He looked at me furiously then looked down at the floor his hair falling in front of his eyes. He then twisted his cap forward.

"You have no idea what you put me through when I heard that gunshot and watch you fall, I though- I thought-" He did not finish that sentence, I tilted my head down and saw him staring emotionless at the floor not an expression readable on his face. I looked around the room and a unfamiliar lump lodged itself in my throat.

I understood slightly how he was feeling, I switched the situation around and thought about how I would feel if it was me that saw Brick get shot, knowing that he's not indestructible anymore. I knew I loved him and because of that the situation would have been unbearable but I had no clue on how Brick felt. Something touched my hand and I jumped at the sudden contact, I looked and saw Brick had moved to the seat at the side of my bed and held my hand. I looked into his crimson eyes that still caused butterflies in my stomach, his jaw was set and he looked serious.

"Blossom when I thought you was going to die" His voiced cracked on _die _and he took a breath "It made me realise that I need to tell you something"

Their was a silence that I felt dragged on for far too long, Brick slouched his position and sighed defeated.

"I still love you" He said. Words could not describe how I was feeling and I beamed and laughed slightly.

"Oh god" I giggled putting my free hand over my mouth, Brick looked quiet worried.

"What?" He asked slowly, I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I laughed again this time at his expression. Thinking actions speak louder than words I grabbed his collar with my good arm and pulled him forward crashing my lips onto his. He was shocked first and his lips didn't move, but when he re-gained his senses he began kissing me back. I missed this feeling so much and my body tingled when he put his hand behind my head and deepened the kiss.

_Tap, Bang, Tap, Bang_

We broke apart (on my part reluctantly) and looked over to my room window where our siblings stood. Boomer gave a thumbs up, Bubbles had an hand over her mouth in 'awe' Buttercup and her arms crossed and looked very smug and smirk on her face while Butch was portraying more R-rated signals.

Brick grinned and looked back at me.

"Knew we couldn't keep that a secret long" He said. I smiled

"Oh well" I pulled him closer and kissed him again.

* * *

"Ready?"

I turned around and looked at myself in the full length mirror. My hair was loosely curled and up in a messy bun with strands of hair falling from it, my fringe had been pulled back and bumped up and diamonds studded (Bubbles idea). (**link to picture of Blossom's hair further down**) I looked at my beautiful wedding dress.

Yes if you hadn't guess by now I'm getting married once again. My dress was slim fitting and hung nicely off my curves it had a diamond halter neck that accented my cleavage perfectly. (**link to picture of Blossom's dress further down**) My shoes where simple white heels but where covered by the end of my dress. I wanted something simple this time and I felt I achieved it.

My make-up was natural with a soft blush stretching across each cheek and a pink diamond necklace that Brick bought me hung around my neck.

I turned and saw both my sisters dressed in blue and green bridesmaid dresses waiting for me at the door. I looked in my reflection and smiled.

"Yeah" I breathed. I turned and walked towards them and walked out of the small cabin, I walked out into a beautiful garden and in the middle of it was a white arch with three people stood there.

"Looking good Bloss" Butch said, he was going to give me away. The professor couldn't make it so Butch had kindly said he would walk me down the aisle (or in our case path) the location for our wedding is a small luxurious garden off the coast of the florida secluded around trees and hills, it was quiet well know here for beautiful rather than extravagant weddings. You could hear the ocean and because we where keeping it simple it was strictly family only so in our case it was just the six of us.

I hugged Butch and Buttercup and Bubbles took their places when the song 'I Finally Found Someone - By Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams' began to play. I looped my arm through Butch's and he grinned at me.

"Welcome back lil sis" he said when we started walking I beamed at him then looked at Brick who was looking so handsome. I reached the top and grabbed Brick's hands.

"Hear we go again" I said

He grinned at me and I was no longer his crazy ex-wife. -

* * *

**THE END!**

**Right here is a picture of Blossom's dress: http : / / ww w. reception-wedding. co m/halter%20wedding%20dress. jpg**

**And here is her hair-style: http : / / ww w.b ridalpartytees. c om/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/messy. jpg**

**(with no spaces) Okay the next chapter is a GAG-REEL/BLOOPERS. It no way realates to the story-line it's just a bit of fun! So check that out!**

**Okay, ****Again Thank You, Peace out!**

**CJR.x**


	14. Bloopers! Not part of the storyish

**Okay so this the Bloopers Special!"!**  
**You don't have to read this if you don't want to, it's just a bit of fun! :) and if you do read it DON'T FLAME! THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW ON FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY-LINE! You have been warned! **

* * *

"Hey I'm Blossom from I Love My Crazy Ex-Wife! and here is the Bloopers special!" Blossom announced.

* * *

Director: Okay scene 2... and ACTION!

Blossom stops outside the door 14 and starts tapping on the door then starts to full out bang. The door was pulled away from from her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brick shouts, Blossom opens her eyes to come face-to-face (literally) with the head of a gun, she falls to the floor with a squeak.

Brick looks down and starts laughing.

"What?" Blossom asks

"Sorry your face then was too funny!"

Director: CUT!

* * *

Butch looks into the camera on set his arms folded and he keeps glancing back towards the set.

"Okay it's 3AM and where shooting the scene where Brick and Blossom break into Townsville edits... as you can see it's pitch black and everyone is ready... except for our little princess Blossom who is still in make-up and wardrobe AGAIN!"

* * *

Director: Right Scene 3 take one and... ACTION!

"Want a jacket?" Brick asked Blossom looks surprised at his generosity and smiles

"Well yeah I w-"

"Oh should of thoughtabout thaaaaaa!" Brick says completely messing up his lines, Blossom starts laughing at the side again.

"BlahBlahBlahBlah!" Brick shouts, while Blossom is in hysterics.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Director: Ready people?... Scene 4 take one and... ACTION!

"Good afternoon and welcome to Mula-Money will you be checking out the newly-wed suite?" The receptionists asks.

"HELL YEAH!" Brick shouts

Blossom puts her head in her hands and starts laughing while the crew can be heard laughing in the background.

Director: CUT!

* * *

"Okay so it's 3:30AM and Blossom is still in her dressing room, but I now have Brick for company" Butch says, while Brick is standing at the side of him. They are both wearing huge jackets and scarf's and when they speak condensation from the air can be seen.

"Well it's absolutely freezing and Blossom still isn't ready! It's gonna' be a long night!" Brick says

* * *

Blossom and Brick are stood in the casino together while crew and extras are getting things set up and chatting to each other, Blossom pulls a face at Brick.

"Haha, yeah that's a good one but what about this?" Brick pulls a funny face and Blossom starts laughing.

"Do this" she said and began opening her mouth really wide then closing it and and repeating. Brick did the same. The director walked onto the set with his eyes glued to the script.

Director: Okay scene 5 and... ACTION!

Blossom and Brick Immediately stop pulling faces and go straight to work.

"Don't say anything, don't speak to no one...

* * *

Director: Scene 6 take one... ACTION!

"BRICK! wake up!" Blossom yells skipping over to the bed, she shakes his shoulders and looks at him. A goofy smile creped over his face he swings an arm around Blossom and pulled her on him.

He keeps pulling her round and pulls the covers over her so she's under the bed.

"BRICK!" Blossom giggles, Brick turns and looks into the camera and wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Director (while laughing): C-CUT!

* * *

Director: Scene 6 take two... ACTION!

"Okay Bloss _one _point you happen to claim but that proves nothing and it doesn't mean I'm going to help you!" Brick yells.

"Of course it does because... I have your car keys!" Blossom yells snatching the keys from the table and legging it to the door. However Blossom trips on her heels and falls face first on the floor.

"OOoooo!" Brick laughs quickly going over and picking her up "You okay?" he asks while laughing, Blossom stands and walks off silent.

* * *

Director: Scene 7 take one... ACTION!

"You can leave now, I'm obviously a bother to you so you can go home or go to the police whatever! I don't care anymore I'll finish this on my own!" Blossom screams at Brick she turns but Brick grabs her arm, spins her round and dips her down placing a huge kiss on her lips!

"Forgive me now?" Brick says cheekily while Blossom and everyone else start laughing

"Jerk!" Blossom says between Giggles

Director: CUT!... okay Scene 7 take two and... ACTION!

"You can leave now, I'm obviously a bother to you so you can go home or go to the police whatever! I don't care anymore I'll finish this on my own!" Blossom screams at Brick she turns but Brick grabs her arm.

"No way I'm not leaving you! You'll get yourself killed-"

"Save you the fecking- wait what's fecking?" Blossom laughs, Brick laughs and puts his head in his hands

"Fucking Blossom... fucking!" Brick says

"F-F-F-F-F KINGGG!" Blossom says doing 'bad' vocal exercises.

"Director (tired): CUT!

* * *

"As you can see it's now 4AM and Blossom still hasn't made her appearance" Butch says, looks around and crew are sat on the floor bored while others are sleeping...

* * *

Director: Ready? Okay Scene 7 take 3 and ACTION!

Brick rattles the doors of Townsville Edits.

"It's Fucked"

Blossom and crew begin laughing.

"See what I have to work with?" Blossom yells

* * *

Director: Scene 8 take one and ACTION!

"Yeah I mean after about a year in our marriage you lost your stamina and speed... if you know what I mean..." Blossom trailed off, keeping a solid poker face, she looked at Brick who looked as if someone had just wacked him in his 'pride and joy' as he called it. Blossom pursed her lips.

"Take that back right now!" Brick yells at Blossom

"Uhhhhh" Blossom says looking around "What are my lines?"

"Oh for god sake!" Brick yells, Blossom stands there looking sheepish.

Director: '_Sorry Brick you lost your 'touch' _Okay? So from the top... Scene 8 take two ACTION!

"Take that back right now!" Brick yells

"Sorry Brick you lost your 'touch'" Blossom grins, Brick was shocked.

"BRICK'S AN ANIMAL!" Someone off set shouts, everyone starts laughing.

"T-thanks!" Brick says while laughing.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Director: Scene 9 ACTION!

Blossom and Brick are sat in a small diner, Brick walks over to the table and slams a milkshake down rather forcefully causing the milkshake to spill all over the table.

"Brick!" Blossom shrieks

"Opps"

Director: CUT!

* * *

"As you can see it's the crack-of-dawn and Blossom still hasn't emerged from her dressing room and I think the Director is going crazy" Butch says into the camera, he turns slightly and we can see a man pacing back and forth with a rolled up script in his hand. Boomer and Brick are seen playing cards, Bubbles is asleep and Buttercup is watching the Director amused.

Suddenly a door swings open and Blossom struts out in her 'Lara Croft' outfit.

"Ready!"

The Director looks at her and forces a smile.

"Places" He says through gritted teeth, Blossom rushes to her place and looks at everyone who is still either waking up or moving slowly to their place.

"Come on everyone we haven't got all night!" She says

"Oh dear" Butch mumbles

* * *

Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup are all standing facing the camera smiling.

"We would like to thank every single person who has viewed this and made it such a success!" Blossom beams.

"It couldn't have been possible without you!" Brick says.

"So we would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts so..." Bubbles says.

"THANK YOU!"

End scene, fade to black and cut!

* * *

**So that's the end, again this time from me THANK YOU all so much! You all rock and are the most awesome people ever!  
I really hoped you liked the story, the ending and the 'gag-reel' if you didn't like the gag-reel please keep it to yourself thank you :)**

**Hope to see you round shortly! And keep your eyes peeled for updated on Bang Bang Your Dead!**

** THANK YOU!**

**Cornelia Jade Rose x**


End file.
